Lily's Twilight
by AliceMakesMeLaugh
Summary: What is Mark Black's problem? Will Lily Cullen ever learn the truth about her parents' past? What secret will Lily discover about herself? Please read and review!
1. New

****

**A/N: This is the third story in a series I've written. The first is titled "Anti-Venom." The second is "Human Moments" and Chapter 1 of "Lily's Twilight" is actaually the Epilogue to "Human Moments." You don't really have to read my other two to understand this one, but it would be cool if you did! What you need to know if you didn't read the other two, Bella & Edward are _human_. Also, their children are teenagers at this point. **

**I dedicate this story to LinkinPark101 and bloodredeclipse - muchas gracias!**

**Thanks and please review!**

**_Katie a.k.a. AliceMakesMeLaugh_**

**-**

Lily's POV:

Chapter 1: New

I looked in my closet for my favorite black t-shirt and I can't seem to find it. "Mom!" I called.

"Yes, Lily?" My mother entered my room, "you better hurry, you can't be late for your first day of high school."

"I can't find my favorite t-shirt!" I whined a little. This probably surprised my mom since my sister, Annie, who's starting her junior year, is the fashion queen. She's been up since 5:30 am, so that she could make her wavy hair perfectly straight and she's already dressed and ready to go looking like a runway model. I'm the not-so-fashion-conscious one of the bunch. But OMG, even I can't look like a retard on my first day of high school.

My closet door was hanging open and I was standing inside. My mom approached me, closing the closet door, then opening it back up, holding my t-shirt in her hand on a hanger. "Is this what you're looking for?" I grinned.

"Yes! Thanks, Mom! I forgot that I put it there last night so I wouldn't be late."

"Lily, your brothers are already out in the car waiting for you," my Dad entered the room.

"Jeez, Dad! Don't you knock?" I was horrified, standing there in my bra and jeans, quickly covering up with the t-shirt my mom handed me.

"Sorry, Lily," he looked really embarrassed and quickly left the room.

I finished getting dressed, brushed my hair one last time, ran downstairs and grabbed a yogurt shake and ran to my brother Adam's BMW. I'm glad Thomas isn't driving his stupid flashy Porsch today. It screams "Hey, look at me!" and I get embarrassed when he drives me around in it. I opened the door and slid in next to Annie in the back seat. My mom and dad stood on the front porch waving to us, as if we're a bunch of toddlers or something. As they disappeared from my view, I saw my dad put his head down to kiss my mom. Yuck, they make me sick. They're not teenagers anymore, but they usually still act as if they are.

"Senior year, here we come!" Thomas hooted as Adam wound his way out of our long driveway, onto the road.

"Speak for yourselves," I groaned, only a freshman.

"I hope I have a lot of classes with Eve!" Annie said, referring to our cousin who's also a junior.

"Don't you mean that you hope you have a lot of classes with Javier?" I teased, saying Javier like "Jav-eeee-aaair." That's Annie's boyfriend. They just started dating this past summer, much to my father's chagrin.

"Oh, whatever Lily. You're just jealous that Mark doesn't go to Fork's High. Maybe we can get mom and dad to transfer you to the school at La Push!" She teased me right back.

"I don't even like Mark Black," I retorted. I mean, we used to be friends when we were like 5, but we don't hang out anymore. He's too busy with his friends and besides, I'm too young to start dating anyone seriously. He doesn't even come up to my house anymore like he used to with his parents. They still come, but since he was like 13, he chose to stay home and hang out at La Push.

"When are you two going to grow up?" Adam laughed. Sometimes he and Thomas like to act like they're so much older than we are.

"Adam, speaking of growing up, can I drive to school tomorrow? I've had my permit for two weeks now." Annie begged.

"Uh, no, ask Thomas..." Adam replied quickly.

"Tom?" Annie pleaded.

"Um, no, not after what you did in Dad's Volvo." Thomas said seriously, then laughed. We all laughed remembering how Annie had driven up a curb at 35 miles per hour in the center of town the day she first got her permit. Dad said she's not allowed to drive on roads until she's mastered a parking lot.

We arrived at school shortly thereafter. I sucked in a deep breath as I got out of the car, adjusted the strap of my backpack and walked toward the crowded school. The population in Forks has increased dramatically over the past ten years, largely in part due to the fact that my Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett's contracting and real estate development company built thousands of homes in the surrounding Forks, Washington area. People who were looking for the next "small town" to get away from city life in Seattle and Olympia were like voltures when the new homes were built. They couldn't build them fast enough.

There were two large middle schools merging together here at the new high school, so I would know half the kids and the other half would be a mystery. I went to the large tables in the lobby area where they had tables set up where you could pick up your locker number and class schedule. I was finished quickly and was so happy to see my best friend, Elena Wilson's locker was near mine.

"Laney!" I called out to get her attention. Only I'm aloud to call her Laney.

"Hey, Lily. Did you get your schedule yet? I have Algebra first period, yuck." She smiled and we compared schedules. We had two classes together, Algebra, then after lunch together, we had sixth period World History. We walked off to Algebra, and I was amazed at how many faces I didn't recognize. I knew there would be a lot of new kids, but jeez. I really started to get nervous then.

At lunch, Elena and I sat at a table with some of our other junior high friends. I heard Sarah and Beth snickering next to me. "What's up?" I asked,  
curious.

"Do you see that new guy over there? He looks so dangerous," Beth remarked.

"Dangerous and totally hot!" Sarah added.

I turned my head to look behind me in the direction they had pointed to. Mark Black was sitting at a table with a group of guys who looked like trouble makers. I hadn't seen him in a few months and I was shocked. Mark is 15, so he's a year older than I am, but he looked like he was 18. His tall, lanky, frame looked slightly awkward, but the rest of him left me speechless. His once boyish face was chisled now with perfect angular definition. Not too angular, but not soft either. His dark eyes were mysterious and complemented his tan skin perfectly.

"Don't you know him, Lily?" Elena asked, bringing my out of my reverie.

"Yeah, that's Mark. His parent's are friends with mine." I answered nonchalantly.

"Will you introduce me?" Beth looked excited.

"Um yeah, sure." I really didn't want to introduce Beth to Mark, but I wasn't sure how to say no. I changed the subject and continued to eat my lunch,  
hoping Beth would forget about the introduction. No such luck.

"Lily, he's getting up, let's go!" Beth hopped up, and grabbed her tray. I followed suit, not looking forward to this.

We dropped our trays off at the window to the dishroom and I had to jog to keep up with Beth. "Say something," she prompted me as we approached Mark, who's back was to us. He must be at least 6 feet tall.

"Mark?" I called out, but not too loudly. He turned around, searching the nearby faces for one he recognized, then settling on me, I thought I saw his lips turn upward in a smile, but his expression quickly changed to annoyance.

"Yeah?" He didn't sound pleased.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Fine."

"What are you doing here?"

"What's it to you?" Was this really Mark Black?

"What's your problem?" I wasn't going to shrink away and just take his abuse, embarrassed or not.

"You are. Now go away Lily," He turned and stalked off to catch up with his trouble making friends. I recognized one of them, his name was Jeffrey Mims and he spent more time in detention than he did in class.

"What was that all about?" Beth looked shocked.

"I don't know..." I said dumbfounded. The rest of the day flew by in a blur and I couldn't get out of there fast enough. As I waited for my siblings to arrive at Adam's car, I saw Mark exit the school and get into his dad's WV Passat. I felt like crying, but I refused to let Mark Black get to me like that.

-


	2. Coincidence

Chapter 2: Coincidence 

"Hey Mom and Dad," I walked in the kitchen and put my bookbag down on a chair. "Hi Grandpa!" I went over to my mom's father, Charlie and gave him a hug.

"How's my favorite girl?" Grandpa laughed.

Annie walked in two seconds later and said "Hey, I heard that!"

"There's my other favorite girl!" He said, opening his arms for Annie too.

"Smooth one, Grandpa," I chuckled a little and rolled my eyes. "I'm fine, how are you? What's new?"

"I'm alright, but it's a little boring being retired these days. I spent all day down at La Push with my friend Billy," he replied.

I wanted to steer clear of that conversation topic and luckily, I was saved by my Dad. "How was your first day of high school? I can't believe my baby is in high school! Bella, we're getting old, aren't we?" My mom raised an eyebrow at that comment.

"School was fine. There are a lot of new faces," I said.

"Yeah, school's great. Eve and I have 4 classes together, including gym and as if that wasn't perfect enough, I have one class with Javier and we have the same lunch time!" Annie was obviously happy about all of that. "Speaking of Javier, can I go to a movie tonight?"

"No, you can't." My dad spoke without even looking at my mom.

"But dad!" Annie protested. "Mom, can I?"

My mom gave my dad an exasperated look, but I knew she wouldn't go back on what my dad had said. They never contradicted each other in front of us, how boring. "Annie, it's the first day of school, don't you have some homework? You and Javier can go out on Friday night."

My dad glowered at no one in particular, but didn't say another word about it until Grandpa started laughing and said "Edward, remember when you and Bella used you hang out every day, with or without my permission?"

"Nice, Charlie, thanks so much," my Dad said sardonically, under his breath. Then he added, almost to himself, "Times were different back then."

Annie opened her mouth to speak again but Mom put her hand in the air and cut off the next line of arguments, "Save it, Annie. Where are your brothers anyway?"

"They're at band practice, remember?" I said. Adam plays guitar and Thomas plays the drums for a band called they made up with some of their friends. "They dropped us off and went to Matt's house."

"That's right, it's Tuesday. I keep thinking it's Monday since school started today." She said. "Do you have homework?"

Annie and I both groaned at the same time and she said "They give out way too much homework on the first day of school."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I'm going in the lounge to read _Great Expectations_ so I can write a three page summary on Chapter 1 by tomorrow. Then I have two chapters to read in my World History Book." I grabbed my bookbag and headed off to the "lounge" which used to be our playroom as kids, but now that we're all older, my parent's turned it into a general hang out room. The lounge entry way was immediately off the kitchen, and I had closed the sliding doors, leaving them open just a crack. I sat down in my favorite, soft, cushy chair to read in and pulled out Great Expectations. Opening the book to Chapter One, I snuggled into the chair and tried to concentrate.

After a minute or two, I noticed my Granpa's voice got a little lower when he said "Bella, have you seen Jacob recently?" My ears perked up and listened.

"Not in a few weeks, why? Is he okay?" My mom replied.

"He's fine, but he's worried about Mark." Granpa paused a moment, then continued, "You know how Mark's been hanging with the wrong crowd for the past year or two? Well, the La Push school started last week and on the third day of school, Mark got expelled for fighting with another kid. Billy told me Jake's pretty upset about it. He and Ava don't know what to do, they think they've done everything right."

"I've seen first hand that they're good parents, but you know teenagers, Dad." My mom said.

"Mark has to attend Forks High now. I wonder if Annie or Lily saw him today?" Grandpa's voice was sort of a whisper. "I'm sure they would've said something if they did."

"Do you think we should get the boys to talk to him?" Dad asked.

"I wonder if that would help or make him act out even more?" Mom wondered.

"Hey, speaking of Mark," Grandpa went on with his gossip, "I noticed last week that the kid has grown like a weed recently. He must be at least six feet tall. Remember when Jacob went from looking like a little boy to being a grown man in a matter of a couple of months? Talk about a growth spurt!"

I heard someone spit out whatever they had been drinking and then cough. It was my Dad because I heard Mom say "Edward, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just took in too much water at one time."

"Well, kids, I've got to get going. Sophia will be wondering where I am." I could hear Grandpa push his chair back and stand up.

"Tell that wife of yours to come by and see me soon," My mom said.

"Bye Lily!" Grandpa called into the lounge. I heard him yell upstairs to Annie next, then I heard nothing for a few minutes, since they all went to the front of the house. I heard whispering soon after and I knew my parents had returned to the kitchen.

"Bella, do you think it's a coincidence or is Mark growing like a weed for a reason?"

"I don't know, Edward. I'm going to visit Jacob tomorrow."

"Good idea, we need to get to the bottom of this."

"It couldn't be --- no, it isn't. I refuse to believe that."

"Shhh, Bella, the kids are here and we don't want to..."

"Okay, I'll start dinner so you can get back to work in your office." I heard them kiss and I gagged. Will they ever stop? Elena's parent's don't even hold hands, let alone make out. Are my parents from outter space or something?

----------------------------------------------------

The next day at school I saw Mark at lunch again, but this time I ignored him. Beth tried to get me to talk to him again, but I told her to forget about it. I didn't share with anyone at my table the information I had heard last night about him getting kicked out of the La Push school. I would tell Laney sometime, but I didn't want to gossip about him with this many people. Just as I took big bite of my pizza, Nick Chaney who was walking by, made eye contact with me and said "Hey, Lily," and he smiled.

I blushed immediately, and since my mouth was full, I just smiled, unable to speak. Luckily, he kept walking. My friends started laughing at me and I couldn't help but laugh too. "Lily, you're so lucky, you know all the hot guys," Sarah said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Yesterday it was Mark, today it's Nick Chaney." Sarah's expression was as if she were daydreaming.

"Oh please, Mark Black think's I'm some annoyance and Nick's only nice to me because his parent's Angela and Ben are my parent's friends."

"Yeah, but that Mark's parents are your parents friends and he's not nice to you," Beth pointed out.

"He does have the sexiest Brittish accent. It's so cool that he lived in England for the first 10 years of his life." Sarah said. She was right. His accent was charming and cetainly something different. I threw a grape at her and she laughed throwing it back. When lunch was over, I walked out with Laney since we had World History together.

"Did you finish your homework?" Laney asked.

"Yeah, but history isn't the most fun thing to read, so I don't know how much of it I retained." We rounded the corner and I ran right smack into a brick wall.

A brick wall, who glared down at me with dark eyes and said "Watch out, Lily." Mark.

"Oh, sorry," my face flushed again.

"Yeah, you should be," Mark sneered down at me.

"What is your problem?" My temper flared. I could feel the blood rushing to my face, but defintely not out of embarrassment. My Dad always says that I inherited my mom's temper and my dad's temper combined.

"You are." He said.

"You said that yesterday. What did I ever do to you?" Laney put her hand on my left arm and tried to inch me away from him.

"Nothing, you're just an annoying baby," Mark replied.

"I see through you, Mark Black." An audience was starting to encircle us, curious as to what all the fuss was about. "You try to act all tough, as if you're some bad kid, but you're not. I know the real you. Remember when we used to play with my barbie dolls when we were six?"

A chorus of laughter echoed around us, but I backed away and walked to History class with Elena. I refused to glance back.

-


	3. Espanol

**A/N: Hi Everyone! I wanted to post a review I received and my reply in case anyone else was thinking the same thing.**

**Review: wouldn't angela and ben notice that bella and edward aren't as old as they are? they were vampires so they didn't age... but ben and angela did**

**My Answer: In my story, Anti-Venom, Bella was only a Vampire for a year before she became human again. If I'm going the math correctly, right now,  
Bella and Edward are 42 since their twins are 18 and they were 24 when the twins were born. The age difference between 41 or 42 is insignifigant.**

**Side note: Eww, Bella and Edward are old! Haha. **

**Okay, anyway, please review! I love reviews:)**

-

Chapter 3: Espanol

It's been a few weeks since my last encounter with Mark Black. I avoided him as much as possible, but occassionaly, we would see one another and before I would have the chance to look away, he would give me a dirty look. I don't get it. Mark was my best friend from my first memories until probably age 10. We stopped playing together so much after that, but he was never mean to me until now. My mom asked me a couple of times if I've seen Mark, but I told her "not really." Of course Annie told my mom she saw Mark and he was always hanging out with that bad kid, Jeffrey Mims.

"Lily, estas dormiendo?" I looked up and saw my Spanish teacher, Senor Perez staring at me. I guess I had been day dreaming.

"Huh?" I said, not sure what he had even said to get my attention.

"I said, are you sleeping?" Senor Perez clarified. The other kids snickered.

"No, lo siento." I knew that meant "I'm sorry."

"That's better," He smiled at me and turned back to the class. "Alguien mas sabe que hora es?"

"Es a las dos cuarenta y cinco." Beth answered. Good, only a few minutes left and then school will be out. When the final bell rang, I got up and walked to my locker.

"Hey, Lily, wait up," Nick Chaney who was also in my Spanish class called after me. "Are you having problems with Spanish too?" His accent really is kind of sexy. His piercing green eyes are pretty great too. In fact, there's not much about him that isn't alluring.

"No," I smiled. "My mind was just some place else. I'm pretty good with Spanish... well the words part I'm good with, but the grammar does need a little work."

"I'm terrible." I could tell he was a little embarrassed to admit this. "Do you have any plans for after school? I was thinking maybe we could study for the test we're having tomorrow? I hear Sr. Perez is pretty tough and I'm pretty sure my mom will be at your house anyway."

"You're right, she will be. I don't have any plans other than to study, so you should come over. Do you need a ride?" I asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great." He smiled and I noticed that his teeth are perfectly white and straight. I mentally added another "check" to the growing list of Nick's perfections.

As we approached the car, I asked "Hey, Adam, can we give Nick a ride back to our house?"

"Yeah, sure, get in." Tom and Annie were already in the car.

"We have our first test in Spanish class tomorrow, so we're going to study together." I announced when the car started moving, before Annie could make any silly comments.

"Oooh, if you need help with Spanish, maybe I could get Javier to come over. You know, he learned Spanish when he was still a toddler, so he speaks it pretty well. I bet Dad would object to that though."

"Annie, Dad only objects because he caught you and Javier making out in the lounge the first day you brought him to the house," Tom scoffed. "What did you expect? That Dad would jump up and down and say 'Yay! My 16 year old daughter is getting it on with her brand new boyfriend who she hardly knows."

Adam, Nick and I all laughed, but Annie hit Tom's arm and cried "Hey, shut up."

"I wish I had a brother or sister," Nick said. "You guys always seem to have fun."

"You call that fun?" Annie rolled her eyes. "It's horrible sometimes!"

I know Annie's just being dramatic. A few minutes later, when we pulled up to the house, I saw Nick's mother's car, so I knew she was already there. As I walked inside, I found my mom and Angela in the kitchen. Doesn't my mom ever leave the kitchen? "Hi, Mom. Hi, Mrs. Chaney."

"Oh Lily, you can call me Angela," she smiled sweetly. "Hey Nick, I thought you were going to take the bus home?"

"I hope you don't mind, but Lily's going to help me study for a Spanish test we have tomorrow." Nick told her.

"Sure, if you don't mind, Bella?" Angela looked at my mom.

"Of course not!" My mom exclaimed.

"We'll be in the lounge," I lead the way, grabbing two bottled waters on the way. Again, I left the sliding doors open just a crack. It's not that I want to eavsdrop, but it's a habit to not close them all the way.

"Lily looks so much like you, Bella," Angela said.

"Do you think? I see so much of Edward in her." My mom always tells me I look like my dad.

"Well, she really does look like Edward too, but I think Annie looks more like him. Oh, and your twins, they're spitting images of him!" They laughed and talked easily for a long time while Nick and I got started on our Spanish homework. Sometimes I caught pieces of their conversation, but mostly, Nick and I were rehearsing the vocabulary we learned.

"Hey, remember Sr. Perez told us to make sure we study the list of false cognates he gave us yesterday?" Nick said.

"I forgot, good thing you're here!" I smiled. Nick is so easy to get along with. Then, as Nick and I were silent for a few minutes, reading over the list so we could quiz each other, I heard something in the kitchen that made my ears perk up.

"Bella, I saw someone in the park the other day who reminded me so much of Jessica Stanley, but of course it wasn't her. It was erie how much she looked exactly like Jessica did in high school though. Of course, that's impossible, not to mention..." Angela trailed off.

"Yeah, I know. It's weird that no clues to her whereabouts ever turned up." My mom said to Angela. I remembered hearing the story a couple of different times about how a girl my mom and dad went to school with disappeared only a week after their high school graduation. There were no traces of her and the police had clues. The investigation turned up not a shred of evidence. Most people assume she's dead, her body buried somewhere in the surrounding forest. My Grandpa thinks it was a wolf, but no one is really sure.

"When I looked at the stranger, she made eye contact with me as if she recognized me too... I guess I'm being silly..." Angela sounded sorry to have said anything about it.

"What are you being silly about?" My Dad walked into the kitchen and closed the garage door.

"Oh nothing, Edward. How are you?" Again, Angela sounded so sweet.

"I'm doing very well, how are you and Ben?"

"We're wonderful. He's going to be opening another branch of "Chaney Financial Serives" in Hokum. He's been kind of busy lately."

"That's fabulous! And how's Nick?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" My mom answered for Angela. "He's in the lounge studying with Lily."

My dad stuck his head into the room and said "Hey kids, how's it going?" I could tell he was pleased to see that I was sitting in my favorite chair and Nick was across from me on the couch.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen, we're just studing for a Spanish test. I hope you don't mind." Nick is too polite.

"Of course not, don't let me interrupt." My Dad left and went back to the kitchen. Nick and I spent the next hour studying and when it was time for him to go, I said "If we don't both get an _A_ tomorrow, I'll be surprised."

"I hope you're right," he smiled and I walked him to the door since Angela was already waiting in the car for him. When I went back to the kitchen to see if dinner would be ready soon, I overheard my mom telling my dad the story Angela had told her about seeing someone who looked like Jessica.

"What a coincidence," my Dad said.

"I know, she said the similarities were uncanny," my mom shook her head. The phone rang and I rushed to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Annie?" a familiar masculine voice asked.

"No, it's Lily."

"Lily, it's Jacob, is your father home?" His words were hurried. I hope nothings wrong in La Push.

"Yes, he's here, just a second." I passed the phone to my dad.

"Hello?" My dad spoke into the phone. There was a pause, then, "I'll be right there, Jacob."

He hung up the phone and gave my mom a quick kiss, grabbing his car keys. "Jacob needs to talk to me about something. I'll be home as soon as I can."  
The pair of them exchanged a glance, and without a word, my dad was gone. _What's the big emergency? What's the big secret?_

-


	4. Confused

Chapter 4: Confused 

I wonder what the big emergency is in La Push. Looking at the clock, I see that it's 11:30 PM and I should really be asleep since I have to be up at 6:30 for school. Maybe Mark is starting more trouble, but how could my Dad help? He's a Psychiatrist, and Mark is kind of screwed up in the head, but still,  
I don't think that's why Jacob called him over there.

And what about Nick? Is he just being friendly or is he interested in me? I'm not sure which of the two I want. I mean, he's gorgeous with his dark brown hair and green eyes, but I only feel the friendship vibe with him. I rolled over to rest on my other side, hoping the change in position would help me to fall asleep. No, another hour passed and finally I heard my Dad close the door to my parents' bedroom.

-----------------------------------------

I woke up and followed my morning routine like a zombie since at 1:30 in the morning, I was still awake.. I brushed my teeth, got a shower, got dressed and brushed my hair. I went down stairs and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and sat at the table where my siblings were all eating cereal.

"You look like hell, Lil" Annie commented.

"Gee, thanks, Annie," I groaned. "Where's mom?"

"She's upstairs, I don't think she's awake yet." Adam said.

"Weird." My mom is always awake to say goodbye to us.

"Yeah, but I say let her sleep. We're old enough to take care of ourselves." Tom added.

Just then my mom walked around the corner, yawning. "Good morning," she smiled.

"'Morning" we all said at once.

"Mom, what happened last night with Dad and Jacob? Is everything alright?" I have to know.

"Yeah, sure. Mark's a little ill, but your Dad and Carlisle went to see him, he's okay. He probably won't be in school for the next week or so though"  
She yawned again. Carlisle is my sort of "Grandfather," but he's only a few years older than my dad and his brothers and sisters since they're all adopted. He's really more like an Uncle and he insists we call him "Carlisle" and not anything like "Grandpa."

"Is it contagious?" Annie asked.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't worry." I know my Mom and her tone was holding something back, but I didn't get the chance to argue.

"Let's roll," Tom stood up and headed for the door. We all followed and I went to school, ready to face another day.

-----------------------------------------

It was 10 days before I saw Mark Black at school again. He returned on a Thursday and when I saw him in the hallway as I passed his locker on the way to mine, he stared at me. This time, he didn't show any signs of anger. His face seemed more friendly than before, his usual expression of indignation softer somehow. Maybe being so sick helped to get rid of his demons. I laughed at that, but only on the inside. On the outside, I kept my expression cool and walked passed without a word. If he had never been mean to me, I would've asked him if he were okay, but I'm not going to let him treat me like that then show concern.

"Hi, Elena!" I perked up as I saw her waiting for me by my locker.

"Hey, Lily," She smiled back at me. "Did you see the signs posted around for the Homecoming dance next weekend? Do you plan on going?"

"Hmmm, I hadn't really given it much thought. I know Annie and Javier are going. My Dad threw a mini-fit and insisted he drive them." We both laughed at that. "I think my mom might talk him out of that before next weekend though. What about you, do you want to go?"

"Yeah, but no one has asked me. Sarah and Beth are going without dates, so I think I'll join them," Elena said.

"I will too! Do you want to go dress shopping this weekend? I could get Annie and Eve to go with us." I paused for a minute and waited for her to reply.

"You mean, you'll go alone?" Elena seemed surprised.

"Yeah, why not?"

"I thought maybe you would ask Nick or something."

"No, I told you, I don't think he's interested in me like that." Nick and I had studied together a couple of times, but that's about it.

"I wish I had the guts to ask him myself." Elena paused. "Would you be mad if I did?"

"NO! Why didn't you tell me you liked him?"

"Because I thought you liked him." She blushed a little.

"Well I do, but not like that. So are you going to ask?"

"No, I'm too much of a chicken," she smiled, then her face looked concerned and overly excited. "Lily, please don't say anything to him!"

"Pinky swear," we hooked our pinky fingers together and went to math class.

After eating lunch, I excused myself from the table a few minutes early so I could stop by the bathroom before World History Class. I walked through the cafeteria doors where a sign was posted for the Homecoming Dance. I walked through, still reading the sign and once again, I ran smack into Mark Black.

I grimaced and without apologizing, I moved to the side and kept walking. "Lily, wait," his voice pleaded softly. A shock ran through my body and an indescibable pain wracked through my chest. It wasn't a hurtful pain, but a sort of aching. Despite what my mind told me to do, I turned and looked at Mark in the eyes. The aching intensified. What the heck is going on with my body.

"What?" I seethed. I know I'm mad at him for something, but I can't rememeber what it is at this moment.

"How are you?" He was being nice to me. What brought on this change?

"Fine, now excuse me." I suddenly remembered why I was mad at him.

I pushed passed him and kept walking. He caught up with me effortlessly. "Will you please talk to me?" My stomach started doing little flips, but my temper had already been ignited a few seconds ago.

"Go fly a kite, Mark." This time as I walked away, I couldn't resist turning around to look after I was at the other end of the hallway. Mark stood there, motionless, staring at me again. I kept walking.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for all of your help with Spanish. It's only been a couple of weeks, but I know I got an A on that test because of you," Nick smiled gratefully as we walked out of class.

"No problem, we should keep studying together. You've helped me too," I replied.

"Do you have a minute to talk?" Nick sounded nervous.

"Sure, Nick, what's up?" I opened my locker and put the books I didn't need back in and filled my bookbag with the ones I will need tonight.

"It's about the Homecoming Dance next weekend." Oh shoot. What am I going to tell him? I can't go with him, not after what Elena told me this morning. Maybe I won't go at all, I could cancel my plans and chill at home that night while my friends all went and had fun. Shoot, shoot, shoot.

"Yeah?" My voice cracked slightly.

"This is awkward... Um, do you think Elena would go with me if I asked her?" He spit the last part out quickly and looked at me hopefully.

I began to laugh and breathed a sigh of relief, but he must've thought I was laughing for another reason, because his face fell and he said "Oh, nevermind."

"Nick, I'm laughing because I thought you were going to ask me and I was going to tell you no." I still laughed a little.

"Why's that funny? I'm not that bad, am I?" His face was a combination of frustration and embarrassment.

"Because Elena told me this morning that she wanted to ask you, but she was too chicken. She made me promise not to tell, but now, it's appropriate."

"Oh, well then, I'm going to ask her tonight then! Thanks Lily!" He gave me a cheerful hug and jogged away. I walked out to the parking lot and noticed Adam's car was gone. What the heck. Did he leave me here? I glanced around and saw Mark standing by his Dad's Passat, waving to me. I rolled my eyes and swore under my breath. I apporached the car, unwillingly.

"Hi, Lily, my Dad told Adam he'd give you a ride since we're headed to your house anyway." I guess his attitude change was going to stick around. I still don't like how he treated me before though. I glared at him and didn't say a word to him.

Instead, I said "Hi, Jacob!" I climbed in the back and rode the whole way home asking Jacob random questions and telling him about school. Thank God he's really easy to talk to. When we got to my house, I jumped out and ran inside, avoiding Mark. After saying hi to my parents, I ran up to my room and shut the door, turning on the stereo. Less than two minutes later, I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I called.

-


	5. Forgiven, Not Forgotten

Chapter 5: Forgiven, Not Forgotten 

"It's me, Mark. May I come in?" I took in a deep breath. I can't hide forever I guess.

"Yeah," I called out, resigned. Mark opened my door and said "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Not really," I replied stubbornly.

"It's a really nice day. The sun is out, we shouldn't waste it since it will probably be back to rain tomorrow." A smile played on his lips and I mentally gave in.

"If I say no, will you leave me alone?" I inquired. I didn't want him to know I had already given in internally.

"No, I want to talk to you about something. So it's either here or outside."

"Fine," I huffed dramatically. I grabbed my hooded sweatshirt that I had thrown on my computer chair just a moment ago, and ran downstairs. "Mom, I'm going for a walk with Mark, okay?"

"Yeah, sure Lils," my mom was deep in conversation with my dad and Jacob. As I walked outside, the sun felt nice on my face, but it's still chilly out, so I put my sweatshirt on. We started walking in silence, Mark leading the way, always a half step adead of me. We stayed along the driveway since if we went into the surrounding trees, the sun would be blocked anyway. I shivered slightly.

"Are you cold?" Mark asked me in a concerned tone.

"No, I just had a chill. Let's cut straight to the point Mark. What do you want?" I kept my tone unfriendly.

He stopped walking and stood in front of me, "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for my behavior over the past month."

"Yeah, you should be. Why were you so mean?"

"This is a poor excuse, but I was going through a total rebellious stage in my life." He looked slightly embarrassed, but continued. "You saw right through me and what you said to me that day about knowing the real me was true."

He looks sincere, but still wary, I said, "And you get sick, then you come back as if you're normal again?"

He chuckled a little, "I'm hardly normal..." Whatever that means. "I just had a lot of time to think."

He reached out his hand toward me and held it there, expecting me to accept it. Nervously, I edged around him a little and kept walking. "Well, I accept your appology, but I must warn you, I can hold a grudge." I wish that had come of a little more light heartedly, but it was true either way.

"I can wait," Mark breathed. I felt that aching feeling again and tried to ignore it. Just then, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I slid it open.

"Is this Lily Cullen?" an unfamilar voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Brian Green from your Spanish class, do you remember me?" I detected a nervous edge to his words. Brian sits next to Nick in Spanish and I see those two hanging out a lot, but I don't really know him that well.

"Yes, hi. How are you?" I wonder why he's calling me.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Pretty good." I waited.

After a slight hesitation, he said "I was wondering if you would like to go to the homecoming dance with me?"

I was taken by surprise. I thought about it for a moment, glancing up at Mark's face. He was watching me intently with his incomprehensible eyes.

"Yes, I would love to," I spoke the words before I had consciously made the decision.

"Great! I'll talk to you tomorrow Lily. Have a good night!"

"You too," I said and hung up.

"Who was that?"

"What's it to you?" Where have I heard that before? He laughed and kept walking. I looked up at the sun and let it warm my face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"What would you like me to do with your hair?" the short stylist who has dark hair with a purple undertone asked me. My hair is pretty long, down to the middle of my back. It just sits there, looking boring. I think it's time for a change.

"I want about 4 inches off and some long layers put it." I responsed.

"Ooh, get some highlights or something," Annie encouraged. I looked over at her brownish bronze hair and noted how much more life it had than my boring brown hair. Annie, Eve, Elena, my mom and Aunt Alice were all at the "Changes Day Spa" in downtown Seattle. It's the Saturday before Homecoming and we just went dress shopping. I found a really nice, dark red dress which looked amazing with my skin tone. Annie had picked it out for me and when Aunt Alice approved, I knew it must really look good. She's like Annie multiplied by two when it comes to fashion. Elena went with a striking black, while Annie picked out a sparkling silver dress that hugged her slight curves so tightly, I'm sure my Dad will flip out. Aunt Alice ordered Eve a dress from Europe and it arrived a few weeks ago, and I have haven't seen it yet.

"What color?" I didn't object and Annie looked pleased. She looked at the stylist and nicely ran down a list of what the stylist should do to my hair. I only caught the words, _"foils," "thin pieces, not chunky," "blonde,"_ and "c_aramel undertone."_ Whatever that meant. Elena has very sleek, beautiful black hair, so she doesn't want to do anything to it. Instead, she joined my mom and Aunt Alice who were over getting pedicures.

An hour and a half passed, then finally, I looked in the mirror at the end result. I like it. My hair has a bunch of different shades of blonde, light brown and my natural darker brown. The girl did such a good job, you couldn't even tell it's not natural unless you really know me. Perfect.

"Oh, Lily, you look gorgeous," Annie said excitedly.

"She's always looked gorgeous," my Mom said. She's not really into this kind of stuff. I've only seen her wear make-up maybe 3 times in my whole life,  
but she manages to look good naturally. I'm sort of in between Annie and Mom. A little fluff and frills never hurt anyone.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Brian arrived at my house at exactly 7:00 like he told me he would. My dad insisted on renting a limo so that Annie & Javier, Eve & Justin, Elena & Nick and Brian & I could all go together. I was embarrassed since people don't usually take a limo to Homecoming, that's a prom thing, but he insisted. Brian's short messy light brown hair was perfectly out of order and he smiled, holding out a long stemmed red rose for me.

"You look beautiful," he remarked.

"Thanks," I smiled. "You look nice too."

Javier walked up to the porch next and I told him to come in. Annie who had been ready 30 minutes ago, made him wait for 5 minutes, before she slowly descended the stairs in her stunning, slinky silver dress.

My Dad was standing close to Javier and didn't give him a chance to greet Annie. "Javier, you will have Annie back in this house by 11:30, is that clear?"

"Um, yeah, sure," Javier's mouth was hanging out watching Annie.

"Calm down, Dad." Annie said annoyed. Thank God my Mom showed up just then to pull the reigns in on my Dad. Everyone else arrived and shortly we were off to the dance. Brian's a really good dancer, but I'm just okay. He didn't seem to mind that my skills weren't quite as good as his. He's pretty funny too and I found myself having a great time.

I looked over at Nick and Elena who were clearly enjoying each other's company. "Would you like something to drink?" Brian asked me now.

"Yes, please," I'm parched.

"Be right back," he grazed my arm as he passed me. A moment passed and a slow song came on.

"May I have this dance?" the words sent a thrill down my spine. I looked up to see Mark standing over me, smiling.

"Um yeah, sure," I'm not really sure what the proper etiquete is since I'm here with a date, but I accepted anyway.

He pulled me into his strong arms and my body relaxed, swaying along to the rhythm. It felt good to be in Mark's arms and I lost myself in the moment,  
laying my head down on his chest. "Are you having a good time?" He asked softly.

"Yes," I was before and I am now too. "Who are you here with?" I hadn't noticed him before now.

"No one. I came hoping to get the chance to dance with you." Is he being serious? This boy has problems. First he's my best friend. Then, he's some bad guy who hates me. Now, he's some freakishly nice and totally perfect guy.

"Here's your drink," Brian smiled at me, but I detected a little anger in his tone as he looked Mark up and down.

"Thanks," I said, releasing my arms from Mark and taking the drink from Brian. "Mark, this is my date, Brian. Brian, this is Mark," I introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you," Mark said nicely, but never took his eyes away from mine.

"You too," Brian said politely, thought he didn't sound convincing.

I felt unsettled. When Mark looked at me like that, I wanted to run into his arms, but I'm here with Brian. Besides, can I trust Mark after recent events? I can forgive, but can I forget?

A faster song started to play and I exclaimed, "Oh, I love this song!" I grabbed Brian's hand and went back to dancing. I'll deal with Mark another time. A minute later, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a short girl with really curly dark hair and pale, glowing skin, approach me. When she was still a few feet away, Mark interceded and took the girl by the arm out of my line of vision. What was that all about? I wracked my brain trying to think if I know the girl from somewhere, but I don't think so. How odd. I guess she's a friend of Marks.

Did he just lie to me and tell me he came alone when he didn't? What a jerk. I put him out of my mind once again, and enjoyed the dance with Brian.

-


	6. Eavesdropping

Chapter 6: Eavesdropping 

After the dance, Elena came back to my house for a sleepover. Now, we're up in my room going over the details.

"So Nick totally kissed me as the final song ended. It was so sweet!" Elena gushed. "My lips were quaking because I was so nervous. I hope he doesn't think I'm an idiot or anything!"

"I doubt it," I replied, both of us laughing. "Is he a good kisser?" I wanted to know since I don't really have much experience in that department.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I liked it, but he's only the second guy I've kissed." Elena said.

"Brian gave me a hug, but he only kissed me on the cheek." I offered her the few details I had.

"Do you like him?" Her expression was hopeful.

"I don't know." Really, I'm not sure. I mean, as a friend, I defintely like him. I could even see myself going out with him a lot, but I don't feel any huge emotional connection with him. Is that normal? Probably. I mean that stuff only happens in books and the movies, right? In the back of my mind, I heard a little voice calling out "Hello? Lily? Don't you remember feeling that way for that guy, what's his name? Mark?" But I ignored my conscience and kept talking with Elena.

"I guess you'll know the next time you guys go out. I mean, if you go out again."

"Yeah, we'll see." I sat pensively for a moment and Elena spoke again.

"OMG Lily, did you see how Annie and Javier were all over each other?"

"Yes! No wonder my Dad gives her such a hard time. If he had only seen those two making out all over the dance floor and in the limo!"

"Do you think they..." Her eyes gave me a look and I knew what she meant.

"No, they don't. Annie would've told me. Despite our arguments, we're pretty close. Besides, I don't think they get the opportunity for too much alone time."

"Do you think if they had the chance, they would?"

"I don't know, Laney." I'm not sure of much anymore. "Maybe."

We giggled and kept talking until it was two in the morning. "I need a drink or something, want to go to the kitchen with me?" Laney asked. I think she's scared to walk around my house alone, especially in the dark. As I slowly opened the door, I held my index finger up to my lips and said "Shhhh..." We crept down the back stairway which led down into the kitchen. I was surprised to see a light on and I slowed. Who's up? Tom? Adam?

We both froze in our descent when we heard my parents. "Edward, I just don't get it. How did Jessica become a vampire?" My mom was using her overly anxious, worried tone of voice.

"Well she disappeared the night after the huge fight with the newborns. I never considered that it could be connected, but Mark said the vampire he caught at the Homecoming Dance said her name was Jessica and she mistook Lily for you, assuming you were also a vampire."

Elena and I exchanged a horrified glance. _What are they freaking talking about?_

"Yes, Edward, I understand all of that, but who turned her?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe a newborn who escaped or maybe the Volturi?"

"What made her think I was a vampire now? I mean, Lily does look like me, but still..."

"Bella, once she became a vampire, she must've known that Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and myself were all vampires. I mean, she watched us all the time. She must've put two and two together after she experienced it for herself. And you would be a vampire right now if it weren't for the Anti-Venom."

"Do you think she came back to hurt us for some reason?"

"I'm not sure. Why would she want to hurt us? Mark said as soon as he got her away from the kids at the school, she took off and he didn't phase quickly enough due to all of the kids close by."

"Poor Mark, he's pretty upset that he didn't catch her, isn't he?" My Mom asked.

"Yeah... It's funny how I'm on the Werewolf's side now." My dad laughed. My whole body was tense, my fingers gripping the stair railing so tightly, but they were starting to slip due to my sweaty palms. I glanced a Laney again who had sat down noiselessly where she had been standing. Her head in her hands. _What the hell?_

"Jacob said Mark and Evan will be patrolling around our house tonight just in case. How many other werewolves are there?" My mom asked.

"Jacob said there are two others who will stay in La Push to protect them." My Dad paused. "If Angela really saw Jessica about a month ago, and there have been no strange disappearances in the area, I think it's safe to say Jessica's not here to hurt us. She may be a vegetarian too."

"Hey, when was the last time any of you guys had contact with Tonya's coven?"

"Wow, Bella, it was so long ago, I can't even remember. Why?"

"I'm just curious. Maybe they took the Anti-Venom you shipped to them so many years ago."

"Maybe."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think about Mark imprinting on Lily? Do you think she'll accept it or do you think she'll continue to reject him? At what age do we allow them to... to... be together in a serious sort of way? Lily's only 14, she'll be 15 in January."

"Well," my Dad started, "I'm glad I know Mark pretty well. I had the opportunity to see what imprinting really is back when I was a vampire and could read the packs' thoughts and how it's genuine, sincere and so binding, I don't know how much say we'll have in the matter. It's up to Lily. Mark doesn't even have a choice."

"But they're so young..."

"Well at least so far Mark's thoughts have been no where even close to what I hear Javier thinking when I get close enough to him. I'm telling you, Bella,  
I want to take him and throw him into the next state. He's planning on seducing Annie the first chance he gets." I could here disgust in his tone. "She's young too, Bella."

"Yes, but if you object too much, Annie will run away with him or something crazy like that. She really thinks she's in love with him."

"Bella, Annie_ is_ in love with him. I checked. When I hear her thoughts, it's definitely evident. But Javier's thoughts. He just wants her for her body. God, I wish I couldn't read peoples minds. At least it's not as loud as when I was a vampire."

I had a random flashback fly into my head of when I was only 5 years old. I had come home from kindergarten and was eating lunch when Uncle Jacob came in and mentioned how he was starting to P-H-A-S-E again. I knew that word because Tom and Adam had it on their spelling word list for that week in school. At the time, I didn't think anything weird was going on, but now I see how odd all of the adults had been acting for the next week or two. My Dad, my Uncles and even my Aunt Alice all went hunting then and my Dad came back wounded, having been shot in the shoulder. Were they really hunting? I gasped loudly at this. _Oh shit, I've been caught_. Laney's body was visibly trembling and I felt as thought I had stepped into a Sci-fi film.

My Dad came to the bottom of the stairs and his mouth hung wide open, his horror reflecting my own. "Oh no," my Mom cried in the kitchen. I wasn't sure what to do. I shouldn't be afraid of my parents, but are these really my parents? What else have they been keeping from me?"

"Lily, Elena," my Dad spoke our names and just stared.

"H-hi," my words were feeble.

"Please come down," My dad gestured toward the kitchen. I hesitated and looked at Elena. She looked terrified and that's how I felt. Are my parent's vampires or something? Am I in danger? "We should have a talk..."

**-**

**A/N: Please review!!! Thanks!**

-


	7. Truth

Chapter 7: Truth

I grabbed Elena's hand and we walked down to the kitchen table, where my Dad now sat and my Mom had already been sitting. I chose for Elena and I to take the farthest possible seats from these two people who are now strangers to me. I held onto Elena's hand and looked at my "parents."

"Girls, how much of our conversation did you hear?" my Dad asked.

"Pretty much all of it," I scoffed, my temper flaring up and overtaking the fear. "I think it was when mom asked how Jessica could be a vampire, like the two of you."

My parents exchanged a glance, then my mom said, "Honey, we're not vampires."

"Oh, so you're going to continue to lie to me? Is that how it's going to be?" I said disgusted.

"Lily, it's true, we're both human."

"Yeah, what about the rest of your 'siblings'? I heard what you said about all of them. OH, and don't forget Carlisle and Esme, they're probably liars too."

"Lily, we're all human now. We have been for more than 20 years," my Dad began. "You see, we were all vampires until your Uncle Adam made the antidote to make us all human again."

My mind searched through all of the vampire legends I've heard before. I don't remember ever hearing about a vampire becoming human again. Am I dreaming?  
Then, I remembered something else!

"Remember all of those stories you told us when we were younger about Edmund and Gabriella?" I said to my Dad, the similarities in their first names hit me now. I never put two and two before. "Were they true?"

"Yes," my Dad sighed. "I just changed the names."

"So, you didn't drink human blood like Edmund, Carson, Alison and the rest? You guys were 'vegetarian'?"

"Yes," he admitted. Well that's good news, I guess. I looked over at Elena whose eyes were wider than I've ever seen. She had also heard the vampire stories when she came for sleepovers. "Elena, I'm so sorry about all of this..."

"Uh, um, I think it's okay," her bottom lip quivered. "I mean, I've known you since I was 6, and you've never put me in danger before, right?" It took her a long time to say each word.

"That's right, Elena," my Mom soothed. "We love you like you're our own daughter."

"A daughter you lied to." I glowered at them.

"We didn't think there was any reason to tell you. I told you the stories with different names because I thought you should know, but at the same time, we didn't want you to live your life in fear."

"Fear? I'm more worried about what you haven't told me than what I already know."

"You know most of it." My Dad's voice is low. Sad.

I calmed down a little. "What about you mom? Did you really become a vampire just like Gabriella?"

"Yes, sweetie, I did." My mom also sounds sad. "But that was only for a year, then I took the antidote at the same time as your dad."

There was a small silence, then I asked "Am I a vampire too?"

My parents chuckled and both said "No."

Silence again. I let all of this sink in. My whole life had been a lie. Okay, maybe not a lie, but I was lied to. More questions came to mind and I asked, "Mom, Dad? What about Grandpa and Sophia? Does Gammy know?" I wonder if my crazy Gammy Rene knows. She probably does.

"No, they have no idea." My Mom said quickly. "They can never find out, Lily."

"Why not?" Why does everyone need to be lied to?

"It wouldn't be a good thing for everyone to know. It will cause hysteria. One day, you find out, the next day your neighbor does and so on and so forth" My Dad told me. "I lived many years as a vampire and trust me, most people aren't very understanding."

"Ew, you're really old, aren't you?" I asked, remembering that Edmund was born in the early 1900's.

"Yes," he chuckled. "I'm physically 42, but I am older than that mentally."

"And you can read peoples minds?" Elena asked, this seemed to terrify her the most of anything.

"Yes, but it's complicated." We stared at him, and he finally elaborated, "I haven't read yours Elena. You see, it's different than when I was a vampire. Back then, everyones thoughts screamed at me and I could hear you from a couple of miles away if I wanted to. Now, since I'm human, I can only read thoughts if I get very close to you, and even then, I have to really try. I never had a reason to want to know your thoughts Elena." He turned to me now, "I only read yours as a little girl Lily. I wanted to see how your mind worked. I don't do it now."

"But you read Javiers?" I smiled a little because that's kind of funny.

"Yeah," he grimaced. "That boy is ridiculous."

"So that's why you're so hard on him. Well Annie will finally understand when we tell her the truth." I said.

My parents looked at each other wide eyed. Then my Dad said "No, Lily. You and Elena can't tell anyone."

"The family deserves to know!"

"But if we tell the others, then Annie will tell Eve who will tell Brayden, Vera, Henry and William, then who knows who else will find out."

Again, another piece of information flashed in my mind. "Wait a minute, can Alison - I mean Aunt Alice, really see the future?"

"Yes..."

"That's awesome!" Elena said.

"I'm going to get Annie and the twins right now." My face flushed.

"No!" My Mom begged. "It's bad enough the two of you think we're monsters."

"We don't think you're monsters. You have to tell them before they find out the same way we did." I argued.

Again, silence. After a long moment, my Dad sighed heavily and said "They're right, Bella."

"We'll tell them in the morning. I want to give your Aunts and Uncles advanced warning." My Mom relented. "But girls, I'm serious when I say that no one outside of the family can know. Neither can my Dad or Mom. Elena, I'm sorry to burden you with this, but you can't tell anyone either."

"I won't. I promise." Elena seemed pleased to be in on a secret for once.

"Mom? What does it mean to 'Indent' on someone? Like with Mark?" I hadn't forgotten about that either.

"Do you mean, 'Imprint'?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, 'Imprint.'"

"Well you know now that Mark is a Werewolf, right?" Elena giggled next to me and I nodded my head so my Mom continued, "Well, Werewolves have this thing they call 'Imprinting' and basically..." She explained to me what it is. She told me Jacob had imprinted on Ava and she explained how Sam Uley imprinted on his girlfriends cousin, and that's how he and Emily became a couple. Weird stuff.

"Is Jacob still a werewolf?"

"No, not anymore. The phasing stops after a new generation is born." My Dad told me.

"And he's still imprinted with Ava?" I asked.

"Yes, it's permenant, regardless."

"And Mark imprinted on me? I heard you say it before." I looked down at my hands and drummed them on the table.

"Yes, Lily. The first time he saw you after his change, he imprinted." My Mom's voice remained soft. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just all so weird. It's like everything I thought was fiction is now a reality."

"I know exactly how you feel, honey. I went through it before too." My mom got up and came over to me. She held out her arms in a hug and embraced me. She took Elena into the hug as well and kissed us both on the forehead. "Now try to get some rest please. We'll talk to your sister and brothers in the morning."

"'Night, Mom and Dad."

"Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Elena waived and skipped up the stairs next to me.

Back in my room, she said "You have the coolest family, Lily."

"Seriously?" I laughed.

"Totally! My parents are so boring and they're always fighting. You're so lucky." I guess this is better than her hating me or telling my family's secrets.

"You're a part of the family too," I said, getting under my covers and turning out the lights.

"I hope we get to observe your parents telling the others," She giggled again, excited. I joined her.

"Sleep tight," I yawned.

"Sweet Dreams, Mrs. Mark Black." She teased. I laughed, but I felt weird about that. Mark doesn't really love me, he just has no other choice. I thought about it for a long time before falling asleep. I decided I'm not going to let Mark live his life as a slave to some stupid imprint thing when he doesn't really like me in the first place. I'll tell him the next time I see him.

-

**A/N: Please Review!! Pretty please!!**

-


	8. Chaos

Chapter 8: Chaos 

I woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. I glanced at the clock and saw that it's 9:00 am on Sunday morning. I rolled over and saw Elena sprawled out on the air matress next to my bed. Suddenly, I started having coherent thoughts and rememebred everything that had only happened just a few hours ago. My parents are vampires! Or, rather, they used to be vampires! I jumped out of bed and ran to my bathroom, grabbed a toothbrush and walked over to Elena who sleeps like a rock.

"Laney, get up. We don't want to miss the action!" I shook her with my left hand while I held my toothbrush in my right hand, brushing furiously.

"Huh?" She said groggily. I saw a look of understanding cross her face and she jumped up quickly. We both brushed our teeth and got dressed quickly and ran downstairs. My Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, and Eve were sitting in the living room. Brayden, Eve's older brother is away at college, as are Vera, Henry and William, my other cousins. Before I could even say hello, the doorbell rang again. I opened the front door and saw Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme.

"Hi Lily," Esme smiled as I opened the door wider so they could enter. My parents came down the stairs, followed by a messy haired Tom, a yawning Adam and a sleepy Annie. I heard a few muttered _hellos_ and Elena and I went to grab a seat on the floor in front of the fireplace so we'd have a perfect view of eveyones faces.

"What's going on, Mom?" Annie stifled a yawn. "Dad?"

"I called everyone over here because I knew that a family meeting would be happening today," Aunt Alice answered. Uncle Jasper put his hand over hers.

"I don't get it," Adam said.

"Join the club," Eve said a little sarcastically.

"Well," Dad hesitated and looked at my Mom. "Where should I begin?"

"How about you start with the fact that you were born in 1901," I chimed in.

"Shut up, Lily. Let Dad talk." Tom reached over from his seat and messed up my hair.

Uncle Emmett, finally getting what was going on here started to laugh. Carlisle and Esme looked serious, obviously understanding as well. Then, Aunt Rosalie said under her breath, "Thanks for the warning, Alice." I saw Annie's facial expression turn from boredom to concern when she heard Aunt Rosalie's words.

"Lily's right," Dad sighed. "Do you kids remember all of those stories I told you about _Edmund, Gabriella, Elijah, Joseph, Carson, Emelia, Rebecca_ and _Alison_?" The four clueless teenagers nodded. "Well, you're looking at us." My dad motioned to his siblings.

"Ha - ha, Dad." Adam said. "Can I go back to bed?"

"He's being serious," Carlisle said. "I'm just not sure why he's telling you this now."

"Lily and Elena overheard Bella and I having a discussion about recent events very late last night." My dad exchanged a loaded glance with Carlisle and nothing else needed to be said.

"And I saw that you were going to tell the other three, so that's why I wanted the rest of us to be here. Eve, honey, do you understand?" Aunt Alice asked in a soothing voice.

"I - I don't think I do," Eve's face is unreadable. I have a pretty good idea what she's thinking though.

No one said anything for a few minutes so that everyone could conjure up the memories of my Dad's very detailed imaginative stories. When the four of them realized that it wasn't his imagination, the chaos began.

"What?!" Annie screamed.

"Are you freakin' insane?" Tom said to the adults.

"Are you bored or something? Is this meant to be funny?" Adam chided.

"Seriously?" Eve looked in Uncle Jasper's eyes. They were all talking over each other.

"Yes, honey, it's true." Jasper said soothingly, and Eve remained calm. He's playing with her emotions. I laughed.

"Lily, what did you over hear?" Adam asked, realizing that this wasn't a joke. I went over the details of my frightening moments on the back stairyway with Elena, then the conversation at the kitchen table, leaving out the details of Mark's imprinting on me.

"And if Lily didn't insist, you weren't going to tell us?" Tom inquired angrily.

"What the heck are you talking about you read Javier's thoughts?" Anne glowered at Dad. "You've lied before, why would I believe you now?" The tone she's using wouldn't be tolerated on a normal basis, but I think my parents are willing to make a few exceptions after what she just learned.

"I'm telling you the truth now," my Dad gritted his teeth together. He whipped around, "Emmett, please, this isn't funny." Emmett stopped laughing.

"And you can see the future?" Adam inquired, looking at Aunt Alice.

"Yes, I can. If you remember how your dad told you Alison's visions worked from the story, he was describing mine." She put and arm around Eve and patted her shoulder. Eve remained calm and although her natural personality is calm, I'm guessing that sitting next to her dad was the real reason for this.

"Carlisle, how old are you?" Tom must've gotten over his anger because he didn't sound angry anymore.

"48..." Carlisle said.

"No, really, how old? You're like 300 or 400 right?" He didn't wait for Carlisle to confirm, he turned to Dad, "and you really were born in 1901, weren't you?

"Yes," My dad admitted.

"Oh, I forgot to mention Jacob is really _Jack_ the Werewolf from Dad's stories." I smiled.

"What?!" Annie cried.

"Are you serious?" Tom exclaimed.

"What the hell else do we need to know?" Adam asked. Adam must really be upset to swear.

"Well, you know your namesake?" My Mom was looking at Adam, referring to Adam Bailey who's like an Uncle to us. "He's _Aiden_, the scientist who discovered Anti-Venom from the stories."

"Great!" Adam said, unhappily. "Do I know the _REAL_ anyone?"

Some more curse words flew out, accusations were thrown around, attitudes were expressed, but in the end, luckily, I think my siblings and Eve are on the same page as me. We're just glad to finally know the truth. After Carlisle gave us a ten minute speech on the importance of not telling anyone outside the family, we were all calm again.

"Aunt Alice?" Annie asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think Javier and I will last? I mean, can you see?"

Aunt Alice was quiet for a minute, then said, "Well, you haven't really made your mind up to do anything, but he has. And Annie, trust your father on this one."

"Oh freaking great," Annie got up and stomped up the stairs dramatically. My Dad started after her, but my mom stopped him and said "Let me."

"Was it as fun as you hoped?" I whispered to Elena.

"Even better," she smiled. "Too bad I have to go home soon."

"You better get your stuff together, Elena." Aunt Alice advised. "You're mom will be here in two minutes."

"Thanks! That's so totally cool!" Elena said and ran to get her things.

----------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to Jake's with the stuff I promised him," my Dad told my mom, then kissed her for a long minute on her lips. _Gag me!_ He is carrying a large metal case that looks heavy.

"Be safe," I heard her whisper as I finished loading the dishwasher after lunch.

"Evan's patrolling again, or I wouldn't leave you," he smiled.

"Don't worry about me, Edward. Love you."

"Love you more." He said, turning toward the door to the garage.

"Dad, wait." I made a snap decision. "May I go along?" It's been probably a year since I've been to Jacob and Ava's house.

He looked at my mom and she shrugged. "Sure Lily, I'll wait in the car." I washed my hands, then grabbed my jacket and ran out to the car. My dad closed the trunk of his new Volvo XC90 SUV, and climbed behind the wheel.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready," I confirmed. "Dad? What's in the case?"

He backed out of the garage and turned around easily, in the large driveway, then started in the direction of the main road. "Well, your mom and I agreed we weren't going to purposely hide things like this anymore, so I'll tell you."

"Yes?" I said after a short pause.

"It's a special gun with Anti-Venom bullets inside."

"Why does Jacob want it?"

"He's going to give it to Mark. Your mom doesn't want the wolves to hurt Jessica."

"Oh," I'm not sure what else to say. I flipped on the radio until I found an oldies station that played music from 2000 - 2010. I really love that era. A Linkin Park song was playing, so I left it on that station and sat back to enjoy the ride. A little over 10 minutes later, my dad pulled into Jacob's driveway, in front of his large contemporary home which looked silly when you compared it to the other small homes in La Push. When Jacob became a Contractor, working for Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper's company, he tore down his dad's small house to build a much larger home with a seperate, first floor living quarters for his father, Billy.

I climbed out of the Volvo and turned to see Mark waiting for me on his front porch, a smile on his lips. I took a deep breath and said to myself, _tell him you hate him Lily. Don't let him be a slave... _I narrowed my eyes at him, then approached.

-

**See the button below this line? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review!! Thanks!**


	9. Bouquet

Chapter 9: Bouquet 

"Hi, Lily," Mark smiled at me and I continued to give him a dirty look. I hope my expression looks hateful enough. My Dad pushed passed us and went into the house.

"Whatever. Is your mom here?" I said nastily.

"Yeah, she's inside. What's wrong?" Concern flooded is handsome features, and his charcoal eye bore into mine. I felt my body start to weaken, but I controlled myself.

"You are."

"Oh come on, Lily, now you're using my lines," he chuckled. His curvy pink lips pulling up in a sexy smile. He's making this difficult.

"Look Mark, I don't want to talk to you now. I won't want to talk to you next week or the week after that, okay? Just leave me the hell alone." I tried to shrug past him, but he grabbed my arm.

"Ouch, you're hurting me!" I hissed. He wasn't really, but he loosened his grip and I said "You're such a menace." Menace? Is that the best thing I could come up with? What a dork.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," He looked at the hand he had grabbed me with and frowned. I glared at him, then walked into his house. Mark followed me.

"Mark," Jacob called from the front room where he and my dad were looking into the large case, "come here and see this."

I looked around and didn't see Ava anywhere. I opened their back door and went outside, but didn't see Ava there either. Just then, a little baby fawn gawked at me with her adorable eyes. I walked over to her slowly and reached out my hand, but she ran off. I took in a deep breath and realized how nice the fresh air smelled. I followed the fawn for a little bit, but once I went deeper into the trees I lost her. I decided to keep going, running father into the forest. I haven't gone running recently, it's probably been two weeks, which is unusual for me.

My feet pounded the forest floor, and I let my mind clear as I went. This is why I love running. It's just me and my thoughts. I went over everything that had happened since 2 AM this morning. I know Annie's pretty upset right now. She didn't even come down for lunch. Maybe I should've stayed with her instead of coming here. Why am I here anyway? Oh, right, I'm supposed to release Mark from his burden.

I trudged on, and after 10 minutes, I realized that I better turn around before they notice I'm missing. That's when I heard the rustle of leaves. I paused, looking around, seeing nothing. No animals were in view. "Mark? Dad?" I called lowly. No answer. I waited a minute, then from behind a nearby tree, I saw her. The girl from the dance last night.

"Bella?" Jessica asked me. I didn't need her to tell me her name.

"No, I'm Lily." My heart accelerated and I began to panick a little.

"You look so much like Bella," she came closer. "And you smell so weird, not like other humans." Like a flash of lightening, she was right in front of me, grabbing a section of my hair, pulling it up to her nose. I tried to scream out, but I couldn't. My vocal cords seem to be out of commission. "This is the strangest thing..."

"Please," I finally managed to beg. "Please don't" I whimpered.

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt you, Bell - I mean, Lily." She continued to smell me, pushing up the sleeve to my sweatshirt and running her nose along the skin of my arm. "So weird," her voice a whisper. Jessica pressed her lips to my wrist and I noticed how frigid they are, just like her hands.

"I wonder if you taste like a human..." Her voice was distant, like she was having some inner struggle.

"Are, are you a vegetarian?" I asked quietly. She looked at me and smirked.

"Sort of..." Again, she pressed her lips to my wrist and they parted slightly, her eyes closed and I heard a soft purr from within her torso. She hesitated and I heard a gun shot. She slumped to the ground, still holding onto me. I began to topple over her, but was caught by muscular arms which felt so warm compared to Jessica's arctic touch.

"Did she bite you?" Mark looked at my wrist without putting me down. Seeing that I was in tact, he pulled me up to his level, hugging me, burying his nose in the curve of my neck. "Oh thank God you're alright."

He hugged me tighter and I absorbed his wonderful aroma, losing myself in the moment. My heart ached inside my chest and I felt a strong yearing to kiss him. I pulled my head back and met his intense gaze. As he leaned in to do what I wanted him to do, my inner voice screamed out _No, Lily! You'll only get hurt! Mark doesn't really want you. He has no choice!_

When his mouth was less than a centimeter from mine, I turned my face so that his burning lips brushed against my cheek. An almost indescribable, magentic current ran through my entire being. I did my best to ignore this and with disdain said "Gosh, Mark, put me down." Shocked, he did as I commanded. I tried to sound appalled as I said "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but jeez."

He hung his head lower, embarrassed and said "I guess I misread your eyes."

"Thanks for... for saving me." I looked at the heap of vampire nearby and saw Jessica writhing in pain. "Shouldn't we help her?"

A look of pure disgust came across his face as he said "Yeah, unfortunately I have to, but I'm taking you back to my house first." He scooped me up again and ran faster than I ever could. In a short time, we were back in his house. "I got her!" he announced as he swung open the door and put me down in his kitchen.

"Oh, thank you, Mark!" my Dad ran and gave me a tight hug, kissing my forehead. "Lily, are you crazy? Why did you disappear like that?"

I wasn't sure what to say, and Mark spoke before I could. "I got the disgusting vampire too. That gun worked perfectly!" As my Dad realized that the vampire had been with me when Mark found me, he embraced me again, tighter this time, so that I couldn't breathe. "I'll be right back." Mark ran outside again, no doubt to bring Jessica back here.

"Jake," my Dad instructed, tossing him the keys to his Volvo, "give me your keys. I'm going ahead with Lily to drop her off at home, then I'll go to Carlisle's to make sure the room is ready. Meet me there as soon as it's safe to put her in the car.

"Got it," Jacob tossed my dad his keys and we left.

--------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, after dinner time and four hours of my mom fussing over me, making sure I was okay, my Dad walked in with Jacob and Mark. "She's settled." He told my mom, grasping her around the waist and pulling her in for a kiss. "Carlisle gave her some morphine and now we just wait. Alice feels really bad that she didn't see it happen in time."

Mark looked over at me and I felt my insides start to stir, so I stood up and said "Well, I've got some homework to do, see ya."

"Lily, wait," Jacob said. "We need you to tell us everything that happened with Jessica."

Darn it. "What do you want to know?"

"Did she talk to you?" my Mom queried.

"Tell us anything you can remember," my Dad begged. I rehashed every detail.

My parents started at me with awe. "You don't smell like other humans?" My mom whispered, but she wasn't looking at me. "What does that mean, Edward?"


	10. Whispers

Chapter 10: Whispers 

My Dad looked at my Mom and said "I don't know, Bella. It doesn't necessarily mean anything." He turned and looked at Mark, "do you notice anything different about the way Lily smells?"

"Well, as a Werewolf, I can smell a vampire anywhere and as far as I can tell, Lily's not a vampire. But what it means that she doesn't smell like other humans, I'm not sure. Maybe Jessica," a look of disdain appeared on his face as if her name were hard to say, "can tell us when she wakes up."

"See, Bella? There's nothing to worry about." My Dad kept his arm around her.

"Yeah, you're right," the anxiety wasn't gone from her words though. I feel like hell, but I don't want to show it to these people. My life has been a wreck for the past couple of days - okay, maybe only for about 18 hours - and it's hitting me hard all of a sudden.

"Can I go now?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes, Lily, thank you." My mom said.

"See ya guys later," I said to Mark and Jacob. I started to go into the lounge, but I wanted to be far away from everyone else, so I went to my room and flopped down on my window seat, snuggling up against the throw pillows I kept there. The tears started to fall then, slowly. I don't know exactly why I'm crying. It's not as if anything really bad has happened. It's just a lot to take in. A soft knock sounded on my bedroom door, and before I could object to anyone coming in, the door opened.

Mark stepped into the room quietly and shut the door behind him. I hid my face from him, turning to look out the window into the night. It's only 8 PM, but it's already dark, only the lights of my house illuminating the yard. He didn't say a word, but he picked me up and cradled me in his arms, smoothing some loose strands of my hair away from my tear sodden face. As his fingers brushed along my cheeks, sweeping the strands away, I felt myself surrender to him, giving up any fight I had in me earlier today. I succumbed to my feelings and let him sooth me.

Realizing that my love for him would never be returned in the same way, I started to cry a little harder. I controlled it somewhat, not wanting to appear crazy, but I couldn't stop. Before long, I soaked the arm of his long sleeved t-shirt. As I started to calm down, my breathing began to quicken, my lips quivered as I sucked in a few shallow breaths.

"I'm sorry," my hoarse words sounded much rougher than I had intended.

"Shhh, Lily, it's okay," he consoled. I remained silent for the next several minutes. I just layed there, nestled in his arms, feeling the warmth of his chest, and I let myself really calm down.

"Do you want to play Barbies?" Mark whispered in my ear. I laughed, my body shaking with amusement and he joined in. "Just don't tell anyone at school, okay?"

"You're inane," I smirked. This is definitely the Mark I love. The Mark I've always known since I can remember. I sat up and climbed from his lap, sitting down on the seat next to him.

"Come back," he whispered opening his arms wider. "I didn't mean to ruin the moment."

"It's okay, Mark, you don't have to," I said shaking my head.

"I want to," he pouted, his full lips turning down and tugging at my heart strings. "Please?"

How can I resist? I climbed back in and sat a little higher this time, my head reaching his shoulder, his arms still braced around me so I wouldn't fall. He kissed my forehead and I wish it were my lips.

"I know about the imprinting," I spoke softly. "I know you don't have a choice, Mark, and I want you to know that I'm releasing you." My actions didn't match my words as I continued to stay there in his clasp.

"Lily, you _are_ my choice. Imprint or no imprint, I wouldn't have been able to resist for much longer. I acted like a jerk, but it wasn't because of you, you have to believe that," he pleaded gently.

"But, how can I? You were so mean," I stated. "You stopped coming over to hang out with me years ago."

"I was a jerk, yes. I explained to you why, though it's not a good excuse, it's true. I wanted to have a bad-boy image and rebel, and you Lily are too perfect to promote what I wanted to be seen as." He paused. "As for not hanging out with you as much... I was at an age where Barbies were a no-no and I wasn't interested in you in that way yet. Does that make sense?"

I thought about it and it made perfect sense. I'm still almost too young to be thinking about him so seriously. I'll only be 15 in January. I looked up to see his onxy eyes watching me and sighed, "Yes, I get it. I've been such an idiot."

"I'm a bigger idiot," he smiled, taking my face inbetween his hands, he breathed, "I love you, Lily." He kissed me then. His soft, full lips, taking mine hostage. My lips parted slightly, involuntarily while his mouth moved carefully yet feverently against mine. I felt the tip of his tongue carress my lips and it drove me insane, my whole body melting into him. I sank my fingers into his hair and moaned gently. Finally, he pulled away, breathing deeply.

Mark whispered into my ear again, "There's no turning back now. I need you."

"I'm yours."

I know this now. I don't have a choice as much as Mark doesn't. I don't want a choice. I just want to be with him. Another knock sounded on the door. Automatically, I jumped out of Marks arms and straigtened up, leaving some space between us. My Mom walked in the room, "Mark, your Dad says it's time to go now." Her eyes rested on my tear stained face and she said "Lily, honey, are you okay?"

"Yes, mom, I'm fine now." I smiled, hoping this convinces her.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Mark asked after he stood up.

"Yeah, see you at school." He and my mom turned to leave the room and I followed, not wanting to say goodbye quite yet. Downstairs, my Dad and Jacob were waiting by the front door.

"Good night!" Jacob called, edging his way outside. Mark approached the door and my dad reached out his hand to shake Mark's.

"Thanks for what you did today."

"No sweat," Mark laughed. "Goodnight, Edward and Bella." He walked out on the front porch, knowing I was behind him. He turned and gave me a quick kiss and whispered "I'll miss you."

"Me too." I watched as Mark got in the car and it wound its way out of the driveway. After it disappeared from my sight, I turned and went back inside. My Dad was standing there, his arms crossed, one eyebrow raised. I froze.

"Becareful, Lily," he warned, but it didn't sound too stern or disapproving, just serious. "You're very young."

"I know Dad," I ran and threw my arms around him. I kissed his cheek. "Goodnight."

"You're still my little girl," he smiled, patting the top of my head. "Goodnight, sweetie."

I bounded up the stairs, elated. When I entered my bedroom, my mom was perched on my bed with a little bowl of our favorite frozen yogurt. "So, do you want to tell me about it?" She asked hopefully. I laughed, grabbing a spoon.

"Sure." I took a bite before beginnig.

**I'll update more tomorrow!**


	11. Three

Chapter 11: Three 

I climbed out of Tom's stupid flashy sports car, and walked toward the school. Annie jogged ahead of me now, probably in search of Javier. I feel guilty that I didn't get much of a chance to talk to her yesterday since I was wrapped up in my own world. I walked to my locker, knowing I would pass Mark's on the way. I wonder if he's here yet. I turned the corner and saw Mark waiting against my locker, Elena close by, smiling at something he said. She probably expected this since she knows about the whole imprint thing.

"Good morning," his spoken words made me ache again, but definitely in a good way.

"Hey, Lily!" Elena smiled, then said, "I've got to go, I'll meet you in class." This is unusual. She always waits for me. Maybe she feels awkward about this or something.

"Okay, see you in a few!" I replied. Then, making eye contact with Mark, I returned his "good morning." A soft smile played on his voluptuous lips and he bent down to kiss me now, grabbing my hand. It only lasted a few seconds, but I am satisfied with its completeness. A few kids walked by and snickered, but then my attention was totally diverted.

"WTF!" I heard a familiar voice say, quite loudly. "You'll regret this!"

I turned to see Annie at the end of the hall with Javier. "Don't make a scene Annie," despite his words, his voice was also raised.

"You're such a jerk! I can't believe I ever fell for you!" Did Annie just inherit my temper or something? A crowd was building around the two, but I stood in place, unsure if I should go to her or not.

"What did you expect? That we would get married or something?" Javier challenged.

"Not exactly," Annie narrowed her eyes, looking like I do in this sort of situation, except she's much more modelesque in every way. "I just expected you to be more of a man. Well that's what I get for dating a chico instead of an hombre." She turned and stalked off, down another hallway. The crowd aplauded and Javier's face flushed red enough that I could easliy see it from my far away position. Then, I saw my twin brothers approach Javier, looking menacing, though they are no bigger than he is. He turned away from my brothers and walked in the opposite direction of Annie and without a word, I think the message is clear.

"I better go find Annie." I said to Mark, leaning in for a kiss and despite the fact that I'm 5'6", I had to stand on my tip-toes to get even close to his mouth. He met me more than halfway and our lips met again.

Releasing my hand, he said "I'll see you at lunch."

"Definitely," I tried to sound sexy, but I'm not sure if this was accomplished or not. I ran in the direction I had seen Annie go in. The bell rang, shoot. I'm going to be late for class. After two minutes of searching, I found her with Eve in the bathroom, slumped on the floor, crying. She must really be upset since Annie would probably rather die on a usual basis than touch the floor of a public restroom with anything other than the sole of her $200 shoes.

"Aw, Annie, I'm so sorry," I joined her on the floor, putting my arm around her.

"He's not worth you being this upset," Eve's attempt to comfort Annie backfired. Her tears grew more furious when this was said.

"Annie, it's okay, there are 500 more guys in this school who would die to walk in Javier's shoes," I continued to sooth the best I could.

"You don't get it, Lily," she sobbed. "I let him... I let him... I thought he really loved me!" The crying became more instense, which I didn't realize was possible. Eve made eye contact with me and from the expression on her face and her clenched jaw, I finally got it.

"You had sex with him?!" I exclaimed.

"Not sex, but almost," Eve clarified for my since Annie couldn't speak proper English at the moment.

"Annie, jeez. Why didn't you tell me?" We used to be close.

"It just happened on Saturday. They snuck off to the limo during the dance and no one noticed." Eve spoke for Annie again. I wonder how far they went exactly? I won't ask now, she can tell me another time if she wants to. I am so disappointed with her right now. She should've known better, but I'm not going to make her feel worse. I'm not her parent.

"Annie, it's okay." I hugged her tighter for a long moment. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She looked up at me and laughed.

"I look like a mess, don't I?"

"You still look like the most gorgeous girl in the school," Eve and I helped her to get off the floor.

"I should be taking care of you, Lily, not the other way around." Annie's sobs subsided. "Eve, I'm sorry about this."

"Nonsense," Eve said and we helped Annie to splash cold water on her face.

She and Eve went to chill in Tom's car, skipping first period so that she could truly calm down. I ran to Algebra and apologized profusely for being late. The rest of the morning went by rather slowly, rumors of Annie and Javier's argument buzzing around everywhere. At lunch, I met Mark in line and we got our trays of food, mine with a turkey sandwhich, an apple and milk, his with three sandwhiches, an apple, a banana, three milks and a piece of cake. "Are you really going to eat all of that?" I grimaced.

"I'm a growing boy," he chuckled and I could see that his body is a little too skinny for his height, probably due to the rapid growth spurt. As we approached the table I always sat at, Elena smiled welcomingly, Sarah and Beth gawked, their jaws having hit the floor, and Nick and Brian were sitting with their backs to us. Neither one had ever been at the table before, and it occured to me that the homecoming dance was only 48 hours ago. Uh, oh.

"Hi, everyone," I said tentatively, taking a seat next to Nick at the the end of the table. I think my intended seat for the day was probably next to Brian, but, he has to know sooner or later.

"Hi," they chorused, Brian glowering at Mark. There was a long minute of uncomfortable silence, then Sarah broke it with, "So, Mark, what brings you over from the dark side?"

I dropped my apple, creating a loud bang as it landed on the tray, but Mark just laughed. Sarah and Beth joined in the laughter and he said "Well, an old friend convinced me that my charade wasn't fooling anyone."

"You fooled me," Beth grinned. Without asking, I knew that at least Elena, Sarah and Beth have accepted him to the table. Nick, I am guessing that he doesn't care, but Brian... Even though we had made no committment to one another, it was still awkward.

"So, Brian, how do you get your hair to look so perfectly messy like that?" Beth gushed.

"Magic," he smiled and I think everything will be okay. Some of our other friends, Jennifer and Amanda sat down, and the conversation flowed like any other day and thankfully, all of them were careful not to mention the fight my sister had this morning.

--------------------------------------------

On Wednesday after school, Mark came back to my house so we could study together. We hadn't seen each other outside of school since Sunday. As I got out of Adam's car with Annie and Mark, the twins heading to band practice, I noticed Jacob and Carlisle's cars in the driveway. OMG, it hit me. I was so distracted all day with thoughts of Mark and wondering whether or not we would share a kiss again like we did that first time, that I forgot about the vampire turned human who should be waking up any second, or rather, probably already had.

"I wonder if it's awake," Annie said as we approaced the porch.

"_She_ must be since Carlisle and Jacob are here." I said. Before we even got to the front door, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, Eve and Uncle Emmett pulled up in Jasper's Truck. Waiting for them, we let them walk in ahead of us.

"We're in here," my Dad called as he heard the door open. We all walked into the living room and I saw her, looking as normal as ever with her wild dark curls out of place, but color had returned to her cheeks. Everyone sat down without a word and Jessica pointed at me with her right finger, and Eve with her left.

"There they are," she claimed. "I'm telling you, you have to believe me, they're not human."

-

**Please review! I love reviews!**


	12. Puzzle

**A/N: I just want to place a few reminders in here since _Anti-Venom_ and _Human Moments_ mentioned these small details that you might not rememeber, plus some side notes:  
- The story is currently taking place in October. Annie turned 16 in August. Lily is 14 and will turn 15 in January. Eve, is 15 already and will turn 16 in May.  
- Mark is 15 right now, but he'll be 16 in November.  
- Edward, Bella and all of the original Cullen Coven are human and have been for approx. 22 years.  
- This is a work of fiction and my imagination, so I can bend the rules a little, right?  
****- Please enjoy and review!! Thanks again to everyone who reviews :)**

**_Katie a.k.a. AliceMakesMeLaugh_**

-

Chapter 12: Puzzle

"What do you mean I'm not human"? I glared at Jessica.

"Calm down, Lily," Mark whispered.

"You," Jessica now pointed to Mark. "You must notice something. You're not human either. "

"I am human... well mostly." Mark said. "And Lily just smells good to me."

"What about Eve?" my Dad asked.

"I never noticed anything different." Mark said. He hesitated, then went over to Eve, placing his nose to her neck, then her arm. We all watched in silence as he went over to Annie next and did the same thing, then over to me. He took a longer time smelling my scent and I blushed as my dad very audibly cleared his throat. "You're right, there's a similarity in Lily and Eve that I don't smell in Annie, but I can't place what it is."

"See, I told you." Jessica looked pleased that someone finally agreed with her. "I mistook Lily for you, Bella, because I thought maybe you were a vampire now. After I figured out what Edward was, it made sense to me that you were a vampire now too. I came back hoping to join your coven, but the darn wolves wouldn't let me get too close."

"Carlisle, what do you think about this?" my Dad asked.

"I think we need to talk to Adam Bailey." Carlisle said matter-of-factly. "Before we start throwing theories around and panicking for no reason, we have to think about this logically."

"I feel human," Eve said.

"Me too," I added. I sat next to Eve now, looping my arm through hers. There's something wrong with the two of us.

"Jessica, we need to do a makeover fast before someone recognizes you and starts asking why you're still 19." Aunt Alice said, but she didn't sound too excited like she normally does when the word "makeover" leaves her mouth.

"What can we do?" Jessica asked.

"Come with me. We'll need to totally change your hair and I think I can make you look 10 years older. That way, you can see your parents and they'll just think you look really good for your age, like I do." Aunt Alice really does look 10 years younger than her physical age. She came over to Eve, hugging her saying, "Eve, honey, you're fine. There's nothing to worry about, okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom," Eve replied with a slight smile.

"Bella, may I borrow your car?" Alice asked, since she had arrived with the others.

"Yes, of course." My Mom went with Aunt Alice and Jessica toward the garage.

"So what happened?" I spoke up, curious. "Start from the begining of what you know, please."

"Well..." Carlisle began. He told us how once Jessica woke up, she was luckily happy to be human again. No one was sure of what her reaction would be. She sat with Carlisle and Esme for several hours explaining the facts as she could recall them. On the day of the huge newborn vampire war, Jessica had been out clearing her head after a big fight with Mike Newton. She was alone in the nearby forest, not too close to the actual site of the battle, but near enough by vampire standards.

She only saw one. It was a male, around the age of 25, and he hissed. Before Jessica knew what was happening, she was bitten and felt the extreme fiery pain that accompanies the transformation. Several figures in ominous cloaks approached and they tore the newborn to shreds. One of the big men in the cloaks asked a child-like figure if they should destroy Jessica, but she said no. It's a waste that her blood was already tainted with the venom or they could've enjoyed her. The child-like one told the others that they should bring her back to Caius and if she would be of no use, they can set her free.

Jessica remembered the cloaked figures carrying her to their private plane. Her next coherernt memory is when her transformation was complete. She had been taken to Volterra and after the Volturi taught Jessica the rules and realized that she was of no special use to them, they set her free. She roamed alone most of the time, but became part of a coven in Germany for awhile. That coven mostly fed off of livestock, but they splurged in the occassional human treat. After several years, she decided to go off on her own, coming back to the United States. She spent time in the north, and when she thought it would be safe, she came back to Forks.

She had many run-ins with the wolves, but she evaded them each time, barely though. She couldn't leave when she saw that Bella still attended Fork's High. She just didn't realize at first that it wasn't Bella, it was Lily.

"And you pretty much know the rest," Carlisle finished. "You know about her going to the Homecoming Dance and then with Lily in the woods. Edward, did you get in touch with Adam?"

"Yes," my Dad replied. "He's already on the way here. It'll just be about another hour now."

"Great. I'm going to pick up some pizzas for dinner, I'll be back." Carlisle left with Emmet to get dinner and bring Rosalie and Esme back. My Dad began pacing around in front of the fire place. Annie, Eve and I all sat still on the same sofa. silently. My Dad stopped pacing and stood next to Annie, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, kid, how was school today?" A moment of silence passed and I saw my Dad's eyes narrow.

"Fine," Annie finally said.

My Dad went back to pacing, the said abruptly, "I'm going out for a drive, I'll be back shortly." Then, before he was out of the living room, he turned and said, "Lily, come with me please."

I followed him toward the garage and Mark came too, leaving Annie, Eve, Uncle Jasper, Jacob and my Mom in the room to talk about everything. Maybe they'll come up with some answers, I hope.

"Mark, I need to talk to Lily, we'll be back soon." My Dad said when he realized Mark was coming with us. Then, just as quickly, he said, "Actually, you should come."

Oh great, what is my Dad going to talk to us about. I sat nervously in the front seat, afraid that if I sat in the back with Mark, it might make the situation worse. The drive was totally silent and I began to feel sick. Then, we arrived at our destination. I recognized the cookie-cutter house in one of the newer neighborhoods. Javier's house. _What the heck?_

"Mark, come with me." My dad opened his door and Mark followed silently. I saw my Dad talking to him as they approached the front door and rang the bell. Javier's Mom answered the door and shortly after that, Javier appeared on the front porch. _Damn, I wish I could hear what's going on! _After two minutes, Javier walked back into the house and my Dad and Mark returned to the car.

"What just happened?!" I shrieked.

"I just told Javier that if he ever comes within 20 feet of Annie again, I will kill him. I told him that if he sees her in the hallway at school, he should turn around and go the other way, or I will snap him in two. I told him that Mark will be my eyes and ears. If 3rd party contact is initiated, I will torture, then kill him." He paused, then continued in his cool, composed, yet chilling voice. "I brought you, Lily, so that I didn't kill him right now. If you weren't here, I may not have had a reason to stop."

I burst out laughing and so did Mark. My Dad smiled, then said "Mark, I'll be watching you too." That caused us both to sit up a little straighter and the giggles halted.

---------------------------------------------------

"So you don't know what it could really be?" Carlisle asked Adam Bailey after we finished eating.

"Well, as I said before, I have some ideas, but nothing's concrete." Adam wiped his mouth with a napkin and went on to say, "From my research and general scientific understandings, I'm not sure the Anti-Venom actually takes the vampirism out of your system completely once you've already been a vampire. Sort of in the same way you still have human pieces that lay dormant while you're a vampire, you have vampire pieces which lay dormant while you're human."

"But Lily and Eve have always been human," my Mom said.

"Yes, Bella, but you and Edward have pieces of both." Adam replied.

"Then what about the others? Why is it just Lily and Eve?" my Mom inquired. _Yeah, why is it just the two of us?_

Carlisle spoke this time, comprehending exactly what Adam had explained. "Well, again, this is just an idea, but I think it's just the rules of genetics. For example, with Eve and Brayden who are full biological siblings, Brayden has Alice's dark hair and Eve has Jasper's blonde hair. Also, both Jasper and Alice have brown eyes, but Eve has blue. Meaning, her parents both have the recessive gene for blue. Does this make sense?"

"I think so," I spoke up, after being silent for the whole dinner discussion. "But, what gene exactly did Eve and I inherit that the others didn't? I'm pretty sure we're not talking about hair color here."

"That's the unknown piece of the puzzle, Lily," Adam said.

-

**I will update as soon as I can. If not tonight, tomorrow. Also, I'm sorry if Jasper has blue eyes, I can't rememeber!**


	13. May

Chapter 13: May 

I looked at my cell phone again noting that it's 7:56. Mark's never late, I wonder where he is. We're going to Eve's 16th birthday party tonight and Annie already left with her date, Dan. Mark was supposed to be here at 7:45 since the party starts at 8:00. I looked down at my glittery black halter top and black pants. I borrowed a pair of Annie's black stilettos, which were a little difficult to walk in, but I like them. Usually when I wear heels, they're not quite this high. Finally, I saw Mark's red Honda Civic pull up in front of the house.

"Bye Mom and Dad!" I called to them as I opened the front door.

"Have a good time!" My mom shouted.

"Be home by 12:30!" My Dad called.

I walked carefully to the car, taking my time while Mark got out and opened the passenger door. "You look fantastic!" he said excitedly.

"Thank you," I smiled up, greeted him with a kiss. I see the advantage of 4 & 1/2 inch heels now. In these, I'm 5'10 & 1/2" and much closer to Mark's 6'5".

Mark got back behind the wheel and as he pulled out of the driveway said "I'm so sorry, I'm late. My grandfather isn't doing too well and I needed to help him." Mark's grandfather, Billy, was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer a few months ago and he's not responding well with therapy. He doesn't seem to mind though, saying that he's lived a wonderful life. Jacob's upset because he doesn't want Billy to just give up, but from what Mark tells me, I think that's what he's doing.

"It's okay," I said. "I just wish you had texted me or something."

"I will next time." He took my hand in his and guided the car toward Eve's house. Ever since Mark got his license a month ago, dating has been so much easier. We're not limited to my Mom dropping us off at the mall or our houses. "Is Eve's birthday today or just her party?"

"It's today, May 29th. I hope she likes the aroma therapy candle set I got her. She already has everything under the sun, so I wasn't sure what to get her."

"Eve's one of the most easy-going people I know, I'm sure she'll love it." Mark commented. We rode the rest of the way just listening to the radio while I played with Mark's hand, running my fingers over his palm. "Wow, look how many cars there are!" I exclaimed. There have to be at least 30 cars, not to mention all of the people who car-pooled and the ones who don't drive yet. Sure enough, as we entered the basement where the party music blared, it was packed with kids from school. If I had to guess, I would say there are at least 125, probably more. Good thing the Hale's have a huge finished basement.

I miraculously found Eve in a short amount of time. "Happy 16th Birthday!" I hugged her and handed over her present. "Just you and a few of your closest friends, right?"

Eve laughed, "You know my Mom, she goes a little overboard. Enjoy, mingle, eat..." she motioned to the pleantiful food arranged around the room.

"Yes!" Mark said and went to grab a plate, even though he probably ate dinner already. Eve went to greet more guests as they arrived. I looked around, spotting some of my friends from school. I waived to Sarah and Beth who were hanging out with Mallory, the new girl from New York City. I went over to join their conversation and found myself immediately having a good time. I saw Mark talking to Nick and Brian, so I settled in and just chilled.

"Annie seems to be getting along well with Dan," Beth said. "I think I like him better than that other guy she got serious with, Javier."

"Yeah, Dan's a nice guy. My Dad even likes him... a little bit." I laughed. "Who wants to dance?"

"Me!" Sarah and Mallory said at the exact same time. Beth rolled her eyes, but followed us to the dance floor. I love dancing, and I think I'm getting better. Two hours later, feeling overheated and dehydrated, Mark pulled me off the dance floor and I couldn't be more grateful.

"Here, have some water," he handed me a bottle.

"Thanks." I chugged it down in a minute. "Want to go back out?"

"No, let's go spend some time with Eve." Mark pointed to my cousin. I saw her sitting alone on one of the couches, her head bent over her knees slightly.

"Are you okay?" I sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"I just don't feel too hot." Eve's face looks really pale.

"Let's go out for some fresh air." Outside, Eve seemed to feel better quickly.

"I don't know what happened, I just got lightheaded." She smiled at me and Mark. "Thanks." We talked for a few minutes until Justin, Eve's boyfriend came out looking for her.

"There you are," he sounded happy to find her.

"Eve, are you okay?" Mark asked. She nodded yes. "Then do you mind if we take off?"

"Of course not, thanks for coming." She replied, accepting my hug.

"Happy Birthday!" I said before Mark yanked me away, leading me to the front of the house where the cars were all parked.

"Hey!" I whisper yelled. "What's the big hurry? It's only 11:05 and I have an hour and 25 minutes before I have to be home."

"Precisely." He grinned. "I want some alone time with you before the warden revokes your bail." He pulled me into a tight hug and I felt fabulous.

"Ah ha," I said. "I can't argue with that. Let's go to the beach."

----------------------------------------------------------------

I took the blanket out of the trunk of the Honda since I wasn't wearing a jacket and despite the fact that it's almost summer, it's pretty cold. Mark and I walked together for a few minutes, then he sat down in the sand, pulling me on top of him. I wrapped the blanet around my arms like a cape, and leaned in to feel his warmth radiating, placing my face on his chest. He tilted my chin upward and found my lips, kissing me softly. The soft kisses seemed to arouse me more than the hard, feverish ones. I felt the familiar magnetic energy pulse through every part of my body as I molded to him.

We kissed for a long time and getting braver, I slid my hands down his chest, pushing him down gently so his head fell back into the sand. I stayed where I was and placed my hands underneath his shirt, running my fingers along his abs, stroking his pecks, then bringing them back down again to the waist of his pants. With a growl, he put his hand over mine and stopped me from sliding my hand in any farther. He sat up again and in one swift move, he had me on my back, leaning over me, bracing himself with his elbows.

"I want you so bad, Lily," he breathed into my neck. "But you know if we do this now, you won't be allowed to see me until you're 18."

"No one has to know." I leaned up slightly and kissed him. "Please."

"Your Dad will read your mind or mine. He'll know."

"First off, don't talk about my Dad when I'm getting all hot for you," he chuckled, but I was kind of angry. Darn temper. "Second off, we could hide it. He can only read your thoughts if he's very very close to you. Just don't think about it when you're with him."

"I think about you non-stop. It's hard enough to hide my fantasies from him, let alone the reality. He would know." He kissed me again, and I gave up... for tonight. I decided to just enjoy tonight for what it is and I'll figure something out for later."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good Mom, you're still up," I said as I got in the door at 12:29.

"Your Dad was exhaused after his long day at the hospital, so he made me promise to stay up until all of you were home safely." She smiled.

"Am I the last one in?"

"The very last."

"Is it safe to talk here?" I looked around the lounge, noting that my Mom had been watching some really old movie, "Pirates of the Carribean." I think it was out when she was a teenager. The screen is paused on that crazy Jack Sparrow guy holding a bottle of rum.

"Yes, sweetie, close the door," she patted the spot next to her on the sofa and after locking the door, I settled down. "What is it?"

"Mom," I paused, my face flushing crimson, "how old were you really when you first had sex?"

She laughed. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"I was 19 and it was my wedding night."

"Come on, Mom. I'm becoming a woman and I need to know. Was Dad your first?"

"I'm being 100 percent serious, Lily. Your father was my first and only and we consumated our relationship on our wedding night." I looked into her eyes and I relented.

"Okay, I believe you," I said disappointed. Not that my Dad was her one and only, just that she wouldn't be on my side since she waited until they were married.

Seeming to sense what I was thinking, she said "You know Lily, it wasn't for my lack of trying that we waited." I looked at her surprised. "Your father really is very old-fashioned. That and we had the little problem of his being a vampire and possibly killing me during the act." I laughed with her.

"But you were still human on your wedding night, right?"

"I was. It took an extreme amount of control, but we managed safely."

"Gross Mom, spare some of the details."

"I AM!" She laughed more, then put her arm around me.

"Lily, you and Mark have forever. You're lucky that you can feel confident that he'll wait for you. A lot of girls don't have that advantage, but I've seen the way he is with you and he's not going anywhere. He genuinely loves you and I think if he hadn't imprinted on you, he would still wait."

"But we both really want to."

"I understand. If you wait, it will make it that much more enjoyable."

"What's the farthest you went without... you know." I don't want to know details, but I want to have ammunition in case my Dad complains. I can throw it back at him that he and mom did "such and such" before they were married.

"Lily, I got to touch your father's bare chest, that's it. And even then, it was only when we were out in the sunlight." She's telling the truth again.

"We'll see.." my thoughts were on Mark.

"Lily, he'll know," my Mom warned. "If you do something, just be prepared to deal with the consequence. I strongly advise against it, because I will support your fathers decision. Wait awhile, please. Imagine being with Mark one time and then not being able to see him for a whole year. Would that one time be worth it?"

"No, I would miss him too much." My mom hugged me and after a long moment, I kissed her cheek. "Thanks for everything, Mom. Please don't tell Dad and I know he can't read your thoughts."

"I promise."

"Goodnight, Mom."

"Night, Lils."

-


	14. Starting

Chapter 14: Starting 

"Lily, I need to see you ASAP," Eve barked into the phone. This is unlike her for serveral reasons. One, she ususally calls Annie for emergencies like this and two, she doesn't usually bark orders at people. I glanced at the clock.

"Eve, it's 7 AM. Weren't you up late with your party last night?"

"Yes, but I need to see you. Trust me." I can tell she won't take no for an answer. "Meet me at Fulton's Ridge in 20 minutes."

She hung up. Fulton's Ridge is the halfway point between my house and Eve's. There's a cliff that drops a few hundred feet and the scenery is gorgeous. I put myself together in no time and put on a jogging outfit. I chose the front stairs rather than the back in case someone's in the kitchen. I amazingly made it outside undetected and sprinted to our meeting place, arriving at the same time as Eve.

"What's up?" I looked at her blonde hair and blue eyes, noting that her skin seemed pale. I wonder if she's sick like last night.

"I think I'm going through some changes." I waited for her to go on. "After the party last night, I was kissing Justin goodbye and I accidentally bit his bottom lip."

"So?" I asked. That's not too big of a deal.

"So, I kept sucking the blood until he pulled himself away from me," she gasped, horrified. "Don't you get it, Lily? I'm turning into a vampire!"

I let that sink in. "Oh my gosh. What triggered it?"

"I don't know. I didn't eat anything all day yesterday, but I thought it was because I was just nervous for the party. Then once I was at the party feeling fine, the food still didn't tempt me. Not even my birthday cake, which is my favorite. Then, when I tasted Justin's blood, I went insane. I didn't even really realize what I was doing until he restrained me."

I looked up at the rising sun and noticed that it's not a cloudy day. The sun beamed off of our skin and there was nothing unusual. "Maybe there's another explanation. I mean, your skin isn't gleaming or anything."

"Well then explain this." Eve stood up in a flash and ran around the clearing at the top of the cliff, faster than even Mark. She was running so fast, it was breathtaking. She continued to loop around the circle a few more times.

"Okay, okay," I called. "I get it!" She paced back over to me at regular speed. Then, I said, "What about me?"

"Maybe something else triggers the change. Maybe because it was my 16th birthday, everything was set in motion for me."

"That makes sense... well at least as much sense as the rest of this makes. What else can you do?"

"That's all I've noticed so far."

"Can you sleep?"

"Yes," she said. I slept for a few hours. "Even though I wasn't hungry, I ate a piece of my cake this morning and it tasted the same, I just had no appetite for it."

"When are you going to tell everyone?"

"Today, if you think I should. I'm guessing my mom probably knows, she'll see it happening."

"Yes, we shouldn't hide it. I was so mad to find out that they had hidden so much from us." I remembered my anger, but remained calm now.

"Lily? Can I pick you up? I want to see if it's easy."

"Sure."

She came over to me and picked me up casually.

"You're still heavy." She put me down.

"Gee, thanks!" I can't be more than 120 - 125, it's not like I'm 300 lbs.!

"No, not heavy heavy, I just mean I could pick you up much more easily than before, but it's not like I could throw you across the clearing like the vamps from the stories could."

"Oh," I thought about it for a moment. "Maybe it takes time to develop."

"Maybe."

"Come back to my house with me, please. We'll get my parents at then go back to your house where we always meet in a crisis." She laughed. We ran then, but even though she swore she was going slow for me, I struggled to keep up with her pace and I'm the fastest runner on the track team.

---------------------------------------------------------

Back at my house, Mark was waiting for me on the porch. Why is he here this early? I got out of Uncle Jasper's truck and went to meet him. "What's going on?"

"I checked your room and you weren't in there." He paused, grasping my hand. "I've started to phase again, Lily. That hasn't happened unless I really, really, really, tried to do it since Jessica was caught." He stopped talking then, since Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper and Eve were all coming toward us now.

"Then you might want to come inside for this." I took his hand and led him through the front door. My Dad and Mom were at the bottom of the stairs and they jumped up seeing two of us.

"Lily, where the hell were you and why is he here now?" I've never seen my Dad so angry. My Mom looked relieved to see me home, but she raised a questioning eyebrow at me. I looked at her and shook my head no, since she was thinking about our conversation last night.

My Dad visibly calmed down slightly as the others entered. "Dad, I was with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. Mark just got here."

"What's going on?" my Mom asked.

"Nothing to get too anxious about, just another family meeting." Aunt Alice chimed. I heard more car doors, then the front door opened and the rest of the Cullen crew walked in. Jeez, can my family get any bigger?

"I'll go get Annie, Thomas and Adam," my Mom bounded up the stairs.

Once we were all settled in the living room, Eve took center stage and explained to the group everything that had happened. As she finished, I added, "And Mark was waiting for me this morning to tell me that he is starting to phase again."

A sudden, harsh reality slapped me in the face.

If Mark is phasing again, then what's going to happen in 7 months and 7 days when I turn 16 and become a vampire? Will we not be able to see one another anymore? Will he find me repulsive? I started to have an anxiety attack and all eyes turned to me.

"Is she changing too?" Uncle Emmett beamed.

"Lily, are you okay?" I don't know who asked this. I blocked out all sounds and felt my heart tighten in my chest. My air passages started to close and I began to hyperventilate.

-


	15. Cocoa

Chapter 15: Cocoa 

"Lily, are you okay?" I don't know who asked this. I blocked out all sounds and felt my heart tighten in my chest. My air passages started to close and I began to hyperventilate. I got up and tried to leave the room, to get fresh air since I'm unable to breath. My lungs are burning and I need oxygen. I stumbled since my nervous system is either shutting down or about to explode, I don't know which one.

Carlisle caught me with one arm and held out his other so that the others would back off. He pulled me along with him out to the porch and made me sit down. He sat next to me saying "Breathe, Lily. It's okay, just concentrate on breathing." After a few minutes of his soothing voice, I was finally able to calm down.

"Do you want to stay here for a little while?" He asked when he sensed that I would be alright.

"No, I'll come in with you." My esophagus feels like someone poured a hot acid down my throat. When we entered, all eyes were on me, but luckily, Carlisle spoke so that I didn't have to.

"She's fine, just a little anxiety." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and I turned to see Mark's face. He looks ashen and worried. I sat down next to him and placed my hand in his, feeling guilty about my overreaction. Though I'm not totally convinced it _is_ an overreaction.

My Dad brought Carlisle up to speed quickly on what had been discussed while he was outside with me. "Eve, come with me please. Edward, I'm going to use your office to call Adam Bailey, ok?"

"I'm coming too." My Dad followed Carlisle and Eve. Thirty Minutes passed and it seemed like so much longer. Everyone sat around making small talk, then finally, the three returned.

"Adam's at a physics conference in Zurich until June 12th, so he won't be able to come until after," Carlisle announced.

"What's the dilemma anyway?" Uncle Jasper asked. "Why don't we just give Eve a dose of Anti-Venom? We have plenty of it."

"Well, since Eve's not a full vampire, but more of a hybrid, Adam agrees with me that a dose of regular Anti-Venom could kill her or something else that's unknown," Carlisle replied. "Sorry, Eve, but you'll be under the microscope at least until then. I'm going to want to observe any changes you go through so Adam and I can figure something out."

"I foresee that everything's going to be alright. I think the word you chose is perfect, Carlisle," Alice began. "Hybrid. She's not a full vampire and I don't see her getting much more vampiristic. But, there's the little problem of needing blood."

"I can eat regular food!" Eve said.

"Yes, you can eat it, but you'll need blood sooner or later." Aunt Alice held out her tiny arm to Eve. "You can have some of mine."

"What?!" Several people exclaimed.

"She won't hurt me. She has more control than any of us ever had." Alice looked at everyone as if we should already know this too.

"What about the venom?" Mark said, his face scruntching involuntarily, his hand trembling slightly.

"I'm immune to it, silly." Aunt Alice pointed to the other ex-vampires in the room and said "We all are."

"It doesn't matter, I'm not going to drink your blood, Mom!" Eve's exasperated expression quickly went back to the calm one I'm more used to.

"Fine then. You'll have to hunt."

"Hunt what? A squirrel? " Eve asked. "I'm not exactly as equipped as you were when you hunted, Mom."

"I have a better idea," my Dad interrupted. "Carlisle, I don't know why you never thought of this before. The hospital disposes of gallons of healthy blood every day, since they have no use for it when it's not specifically taken as a donation. You know, for lab testing, etc."

"Gross, Dad." I grimaced at the thought. That's so disgusting. I could feel Mark growing more uncomfortable every second.

"I'll take it," Eve said quietly. Yuck. "That's better than killing someone or something. It won't have a disease or anything will it?"

"No, I wouldn't give you diseased blood," now my Dad grimaced.

"Edward, I had thought of that option before, but it's like saying your a vegetarian but sometimes you eat chicken." Carlisle explained. "For our kind, that would've made it ten times harder to resist human blood at all. But with Eve, she was able to taste the blood from Justin and walk away without harming him."

"What if the change isn't complete?" Uncle Jasper asked.

"It is!" Aunt Alice said. "I already told you"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eve had to miss the last week of school, just in case something would happen. Aunt Alice said nothing bad would occur, but just to be safe, everyone including Eve said it was a better idea and it's only a week. Carlisle wrote her a medical excuse for Mono and since her grader are very good, she was exempt from finals as well. That week was very strange. I barely saw Mark since we were busy and we didn't have a regular class schedule. He assured me that no matter what, he'll always love me, but I'm not convinced that love will be strong enough to keep him around when my time comes. Studying was so hard, but I managed and I think I did alright on the tests.

Nick and Elena came over to study for the Spanish final with me and I felt jealous that these two don't need to worry about such dramatic and serious issues. Spanish, the last final I have to take is Wednesday, June 9th, and as I sit there now, with 2 minutes left, I feel pretty satisfied with my answers. "Time's up!" the Proctor announced. Joyus laughter filled the room, 30 elated Freshman, happy to officially be Sophomores now. Well, in this room, 29 elated - John Carlson will probably be a Freshman again next year.

"So how do you think you did?" Nick ran up to me. "I totally got an A. Thanks again for all your help this year."

"My pleasure," I smiled.

"Elena and I are going with some of the others to the beach, even though it's overcast. When isn't it around here, though? Want to come?"

"No, thanks. I already made plans with Mark, but I definitely will another time. You know where I live."

"I do! See you later," he left me now, jogging to catch up with Elena who waived to me. She already knows about my plans to go to Seattle this afternoon for dinner, to celebrate the end of the school year with Mark. I met up with Annie and climbed into the passenger seat of her Land Rover, which was a present upon finally getting her license last month after three attempts.

"I'm a senior, I'm a senior, I'm a senior," Annie chanted as she navigated her way out of the chaotic parking lot.

"Lucky, dog" I said. "Can you believe what Mom and Dad gave Adam and Tom for their graduation gift last night?" I asked referring to the three week Tour of Europe vacation.

"I know, it's great. Next year, I hope they get me the same thing. Imagine I can fill my wardrobe with pieces from around Europe. I'll be the best dressed girl at college too, wherever that may be."

"Maybe you'll end up at Yale with Adam. Or Harvard with Tom."

"No way, I'm going where it's sunny and warm all year-round!"

"Annie?" I asked. "Let's swing by and see Eve. It's only 10:30 and I'm not leaving for Seattle until Noon."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Any changes?" I asked after she told us she's doing well.

"Not much. Let's run down the list of ways I'm a _freak_. I have the most pale skin ever and I look horrible - " Eve began.

"You look amazing!" Annie interrupted. "You look like a gorgeous porcelin doll." Eve rolled her eyes and continued, holding up her hand and counting the things that have changed about her.

"I can run really really fast. I have cold skin. I smell blood everywhere. I drink blood and actually enjoy it. I haven't seen Justin for over a week. I sliced my finger helping my mom to cut vegetables last night and healed almost instantaneously. Carlisle can bearly hear my heatbeat when he checks for one with his stethoscope. I sleep for 4 hours only, feeling totally rested." She paused trying to remember if there's anything else. "Oh, and every night, I have at least one, usually two werewolves patrolling the perimeter of my house."

"What?" I choked.

"Yeah, last night it was Mark. He didn't tell you?" Eve looked surprised. "I can tell it's him by his cocoa colored fur."

-


	16. Seattle

**A/N: Warning. Very mild sexual inuendo may be in this or any future chapter. I forgot to put that a few chapters ago, sorry! **

**As always, thanks for reading and double-thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 16: Seattle

I spent slightly longer at Eve's then I had planned due to the little surprise I learned while I was there. So now, at Noon, when I was still getting dressed with another 15 to 20 minutes of preparation in store, I didn't feel bad at all when Mark rang the bell. "Here, wear this one," Annie handed me a shimmery green top to go along with the brown skirt she picked out for me to wear. I would never have paired the two together, but I looked in the mirror and admitted that Annie really does know what she's doing.

"Is this too dressy?" I asked.

"It's not dressy, it's fashionable. Also, I know where you're going to dinner." She smiled, then she sprayed a light puff of some Armani fragrence on me.

"Will you twist my hair up like you always do to yours so easily?" I asked her.

"You read my mind!" She laughed. She completed the outfit by handing me earrings and a matching necklace, fastening it for me. "There, you look perfect."

I heard a whistle at my bedroom door. "Wow, Lily, you look so grown up," my Mom commented, looking me over. Then she chuckled, "I must be getting really old. Mark's been waiting downstairs and your Dad's been asking him a lot of questions, you might want to hurry."

"Let him suffer," I said, then explained to my Mom about the werewolf patrol. She laughed and shook her head. "Typical," was all she said. All three of us walked downstairs together after I put on another pair of Annie's really high heels. I'm getting more used to them now.

"Definitely worth the wait," Mark said under his breath, but I still heard him.

"'WAIT being the keyword," my Dad smiled.

"Oh don't you have to go to work or something?" I said, though I smiled too.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Have a good time and I'll see you at what time?" He put a hand up to his ear, as if he's straining to hear the answer.

"Tomorrow at noon," I said quickly.

"Lily!"

"Okay, okay. If I'm not back by midnight, I'll turn into a pumpkin."

"Good girl, my Dad said. Mark took my hand and led me out to the car. I really can't complain that my Dad is so difficult. He's a lot more leanient than a lot of fathers, except he can read minds and others can't. I guess that's why I'm allowed out later than my friends are. After shutting my door and getting in his side, Mark leaned over for a kiss, but I turned my face so his lips hit my cheek.

"What's wrong, Lily?"

"Nothing, Cocoa. Drive." He remained silent until we were out on the highway.

"Cocoa?"

"Yeah, you know, that's my new nick name for you."

"Why?"

"Because my cousin had to be the one to tell me what my boyfriend is up to at night since he didn't tell me himself!" my temper flared. "Eve knows you by your 'Cocoa' fur as she calls it."

"So what's the problem?" he's angry now too.

"My problem is that, number 1, you lied to me. Number 2, you don't trust my cousin and number 3, does that mean you'll be patrolling my house when I become a VAMPIRE!?" I didn't yell this, but my angered tone made is seem as if I had.

"So what's the problem?" Mark asked again, just as mad.

"Forget it, take me home!"

"No, don't be idiotic."

"Oh, so now I'm an idiot?"

"No, Lily, you're not an idiot." He accelerated, pushing his foot down heavier onto the gas pedal. Several minutes passed and he calmed down a little. "I didn't lie either."

"You kept it from me. Withholding information is kind of the same thing. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I figured you'd react like this," he shrugged.

"Mark... why don't you trust Eve?" I calmed down a little now too.

"I trust Eve... but it's my job to protect humans from vampires. I can't help it Lily." He sounds a little sad.

"But, what about when it happens to me too?"

"Then I'll get to see you even more," he flirted. "Hey, when I have to sit outside your window, will you leave your curtains open and change clothing with the lights on?"

"Pervert," I slapped his shoulder, laughing. "But, why do you have to? Eve won't hurt anyone."

"In the same way that Eve can't totally ignore her blood thirst, I can't ignore my call to duty. Trust me, when I'm out, circling her house, it's so boring because I know nothing will happen."

"What do you do when you're bored for all those hours?"

A sweet smile appeared on his coral lips. "I think about you, idiot."

"Hey!" I grabbed his free hand and kissed his palm. I know how to get him back. I took his forefinger and pretended it was a lolli-pop, placing it inside my mouth, closing my lips around it, massaging it gently with my tongue. I could see him weaken immediately and he pulled his hand away.

"I hate you so much right now," he frowned.

"I love you too, Mark."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

When we arrived, I was surprised to see that Mark had gotten us tickets to see a matinee of _Much Ado About Nothing_, the one Shakespear play I actually like. My parents love _Romeo & Juliet_, but I never really cared for it. I always thought their love was too shallow. It's like "Oh hi, you're a stranger, but I love you. Our parent's don't want us to be together, so let's be all dramatic and kill ourselves." At least with this play, the comedy makes up for anything else it lacks.

Mark laughed at the same parts I did and I was glad to see he was also enjoying this. After the show, I said "Thanks, Mark. That was perfect."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Are you hungry? I'm starving."

"Yeah, me too. Where do you want to go?"

"Well," he smiled tentatively, "I do have a reservation for two at 6:45 at a place nearby." When he said a place nearby, I knew he wanted it to be a surprise, so I played along and just walked with him. When we arrived at the Space Needle Restaurant and were seated at a magnificent table with an awesome view of the city below, I smiled from ear to ear.

"This is wonderful, Mark. You are wonderful."

"You're worth it."

"I'm going to miss you so much when I'm in Florida." I don't know why I felt the need to bring this up here, but it's been on my mind.

"Me too," he said sadly. "You're leaving in two days." I nodded. "And you'll be back when?"

"Three weeks," I pouted. I normally look forward to spending three weeks in Florida with my Grammy. Annie will be with me too and my Mom will fly out for the last week.

"I'll call you very day," he assured me. I smiled and tried to change the subject.

"Let us not spoil this most excellent occasion." Mark rolled his eyes at my attempt to imitate a British accent.

"There's nothing even remotely close to Shakespearean about what you just said," he teased.

"Well then how did you know what I was intending to do?" We both laughed and our waiter approached to take our orders. He had a slightly impatient look on his face, probably thinking we're a couple of immature children. _Oh well, I'm having a good time_.

-


	17. Suggestion

**A/N: I know none of you care about my opinion on the Twilight Movie Cast, but can I just say how _freakin'_ excited I am for Robert Pattinson to be playing Edward? I was so excited when I saw the press release, then since I've never seen any of the Harry Poter Movies, I searched for pictures galore and his IMDB Biography. He has some weird photos, but in most of them he looks perfect, as long as he's clean shaven, for the role of Edward. And best of all, since he's 21 in real life, I don't feel like a pervert for drooling over him! I don't even want to write about Mark and Lily right now. I could be spending my time day dreaming about Edward, LOL. Okay, I'm done, thanks for reading or skipping over the Author's Note, whichever you did!**

**This chapter is for AneleTiger, thanks!**

**-**

Chapter 17: Suggestion

"Oh Lily," Mark said, embracing me tightly. "I missed you so much. You can never go away again." He picked me up and swung me around so easily. I just returned from my three weeks in Florida. Mark wanted to come to the airport to meet me, but I said no since my family would be there. I told him I wanted our reunion to be private, so he met me at my house and we walked over to Fulton's Ridge.

"I missed you too," I returned his kisses. Sitting there in his arms, our legs dangling over the cliff's edge, watching the breathtaking view, I told him all about my trip to my Grammy's house. I had such a blast, basking in the sun, swimming in the ocean and just having a good time with Annie, Grammy and after she arrived, my Mom. He told me about his new summer internship working with Jacob and my Uncles Jasper and Emmett. He's basically their gofer, but he enjoys it.

"I definitely decided to go to college for Architecture." Mark told me. "I mean, building is great, but I want to be involved in the design process too."

"That's great. I'm glad that you know what you want to do. I still have no clue." I sighed.

"There's no hurry. Besides, I thought you just want to be with me?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Nah, I'm done with ugly werewolves. After three weeks in Florida, I've decided to go for the bleach blond surfer type," I laughed.

"Oh really?" Mark growled with mock anger. He picked me up and said, "If I can't have you no one can!!" He got close to the cliff's edge, but not enough to scare me. Still, I played along.

"Oh please put me down!" I laughed. "I'm terrified, you ugly werewolf." Mark laughed and layed back away from the edge, placing me down beside him. He proped himself up with his left elbow, placing his right hand on my stomach. I smiled up into his gorgeous face, just being delighted to see the face I had day dreamed about constantly during my vacation.

"So I'm really that ugly?" He smiled.

"Yeah, totally." He very lightly circled his fingers around my belly button. "Kiss me," I begged.

"I'd love to," we kissed each other until darkness emcompassed us.

"I guess I better be getting home. They'll be looking for me." I said, not really wanting to go anywhere. Mark stood up and brought me to a standing position with little effort.

"Want me to carry you?" He offered, holding out his arms.

"No way! The last one to my house has to be the other one's slave for a day." He chuckled and ran, giving himself an unnecessary headstart. He could beat me regardless. When my house was in view, he slowed down and jogged next to me. Then faining exhastion, he stopped and walked the rest of the way back.

"Winning is no fun when there's no contest!" I complained, climbing the steps up to the porch.

"Exactly," he laughed. "It's only 8:45. Do you think I can come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Eve's here." He commented.

"Really? I don't see her car..." Oh, he can tell she's here because he can sense it. We walked in and found Eve, Annie, and my parent's in the lounge.

"Hi Eve! Did you miss me?" I said, hugging my cousin. I noticed her skin felt harder than before, but it's not exactly rock-like.

"You know it!" She beamed. I filled her in on some of the funny stuff that had happened to Annie, like when she wanted to go sun-tanning and refused to wear sublock. That was the first day and she had to spend the next week inside or in the shade.

"I'm going to get some water." I said abruptly. I went to the kitchen and poured myself a big glass. I decided it was rude of me not to offer any to Mark, so I got him one too and went back to the lounge. I don't know why, but I had the sudden urge to pour it over his head. "Thirsty?" I asked, reaching as though I was going to hand him the glass. I passed the hand he was holding out and poured the whole 16 oz. glass on his head, soaking everything from his short, silky black hair to his t-shirt and jeans.

"What the...?" Mark said and to my surpise everyone else in the room was in hysterics.

"I, I... I don't know why" I stammered.

"It's okay, I was just thinking about singing in the rain," Mark said, while all 6'5" of him stood up, shaking the drops of water out of his hair and he began to sing "I'm singing in the rain... What a glorious feelin'... I'm haaappy again." His movements matched what I would imagine Gene Kelly's would look like while singing his song and I couldn't help but laugh. Annie and Eve were laughing so hard, they were both literally on the floor clutching their stomachs. My Dad and Mom were laughing harder than I've ever seen.

Then, Mark and I looked at each other and I ran to him. He lifted me up over his head, spinning me around like in a ballet. Thank God the ceiling is very high. Then, he brought me down so our faces were only an inch apart. He kissed me then, roughly. Not like he usually does, especially not in front of my family. A full thirty seconds of furious kissing passed before my Dad, choking in a fit of laughter said "Okay, Eve," more laugher, "enough..." more laughter again.

After the four of them calmed down, wipping the tears away from their eyes and I got Mark a towel, I said "What the heck is going on here?"

"Just the power of suggestion, that's all," Eve grinned.

"What am I missing here?" I looked at the four of them, Mark still behind me, out of my line of vision. They all burst into another fit of laughter. I turned around then to see Mark, down on all fours, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth like a dog. I'm mad now. "Whatever you're doing stop it!" I cried.

"Sorry, Lily, but that's what he gets for not trusting me." Eve smiled and took a deep breath, halting her laughter.

"Please elaborate," I glowered at Eve.

"Well, while you were away, I discovered a... talent that I have," she began. "Ever notice how I'm always suggesting things to you and Annie and most of the time, you listen?"

I thought about it and and agreed, "Yeah."

"Well, I've been a vampire for over a month now and I noticed that when I think things in my head strongly enough, the person I'm thinking the thought about will do it." She paused, then continued. "For example, Brayden's home from College for summer break, as you know. A lot of his friends have been hanging around the house and when I thought certain things, and really meant them, it would happen. Like when his friend Lucy stopped by and I saw her new Prada purse, I thought _'Wow, I wish she would just give it to me so I don't have to go get it myself_.' Sure enough, she emptied out the contents and handed it over."

She went on, "Things like that just kept happening and I figured out how to harness the energy. So right now, I told you to go get a glass of water. Then, when you came back, I told you to dump it over Mark's head." Mark glared at Eve, while Annie and my Dad kept laughing. Even my Mom couldn't hold it in! "Then, you know the rest!"

"Wow, weird. The power of suggestion, huh?" I thought about it. Interesting! "So, do you have limitations?"

"Yeah, if you mean distance wise, I wouldn't be able to do anything to you if you're not close by. I haven't tested it precisely, but I think I'd have to be within 50 to 100 feet of you." Eve remembered another limitation. "Oh, and I don't think a person whould do anything too extreme just because I suggested it. Meaning, if I wanted Mark to hit you or something terrible like that, he probably wouldn't."

"Let's not test that theory out," My Dad got serious, quickly.

"Well, I'm glad you had such a good time at my expense," Mark sneered at Eve.

"Anytime, wolf boy," she chuckled.

"Fight nicely," my Mom said. After my inital annoyance, I decided the talent Eve has is pretty neat. We talked for awhile in the lounge, then at 10:30, my Dad stood up and yawned. "It's pretty late. Bella, are you tired?"

"Exhausted," she yawned too. Gross. I totally know what they're doing. They were apart for a week and they can't wait to pounce on each other. I wish my parents did a better job at hiding it. My Dad looked at Mark.

"Mark, I guess you'll be heading home soon?"

"Yes... what time is soon?"

"An hour."

"Yes, sir." Mark gave my dad a milatary solute. My Dad took my moms hand and practially ran out of the lounge.

"Annie, will you take me home? I could run, but I want you to see what I did to my room." Eve said.

"Definitely." Annie said and they left.

I put on the surround sound stereo for some background music. I snuggled up next to Mark on the couch, laying my head in his lap. He draped his arm over me and rubbed his hand over my arm. We sat contentedly for awhile and this is one of my favorite things about him. We can be chatter boxes and have a good time, or we can sit together in silence and be just as comfortable. Finally, I spoke aloud what I had been thinking.

"Mark?"

"Hmm?" He breathed softly.

"Do you think I will have some weird talent like Eve does? Not to mention the abilities of the other members of my family."

"Maybe. But not everyone does, right?"

"No. What do you think mine would be if I do have one?"

"Being perfect all the time," he said. "No, you already do that one. Let's see, what else? Maybe objects would explode all around you every time you throw a temper tantrum."

"Ha-ha, very funny." I said sarcastically. "Actually, come to think of it, I do have a bad temper. Oh, great." I started to panick again.

"Shhh, Lily. It's going to be fine."

"Do you really think it's going to be fine?"

"Completely," Mark bent down and kissed me. "I love you."

"Me too," I sighed, kissing him back.

-


	18. January

**A/N: This chapter may seem a little bit choppy, so I apppologize. I'm trying to end this soon since it's already too long for a FanFic, but I still have a bunch of chapters left. Anyway, I hope it's okay and thanks for reading!!**

Chapter 18: January

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to Lily, Happy birthday to you!" My family and a few of my friends sang to me and I blew out the 16 candles on my cake. I decided that since I wasn't sure what weird changes I would be going through, I didn't want to have a large audience. In fact, besides my family and Mark, his parents and Elena are the only other people I allowed to come. I celebrated with Sarah, Beth, Mallory and a few others last week, so that they wouldn't come tonight. After everyone but me ate some cake, Aunt Alice insisted that I open my presents. I got some really nice things. Annie bought me 5 pairs of shoes, the ones with really high heels that I always borrow from her. Eve got me some jewelry and a little gag gift of fake blood, the kind a kid who wanted to dress up like a vampire for Halloween would wear.

My brother's flew East today, January 4th, to go back to school, but they left me concert tickets for the Linkin Park reunion tour. My parents gave me a symbolic empty key chain saying that when I pass my drivers license test, I can have any car that I want. Mark gave me an invitation to go with his family to St. Crioux in February. I looked at my parents bright eyed and my Dad said he already gave Mark permission, but that Jacob and Ava will be there, so I shouldn't get any funny ideas. And the list goes on...

"Thank you everyone, so much," I said politely, thought I feel like crap right now. My Mom somehow managed to get my Grandpa, Charlie out subtly, before it got too late. As soon as it was only those who know what's going on, I walked outside to the deck on the back of our house. Eve came out and said, "The fresh air helps, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I feel a little better." I said. I feel like I'm coming down with the flu or something. I didn't even get to enjoy my favorite birthday dinner or cake. Oh well, I knew this was coming.

"Most of your change will happen by tomorrow morning." Eve said. "You'll be fine, it wasn't so bad for me."

Adam Bailey and Carlisle still haven't come up with an alternative to Anti-Venom for me or Eve to take. It took Adam 100 years of research to perfect Anti-Venom. I hope he figures this out before he's not around anymore. Otherwise, I could be stuck like this forever. I'm still so worried about what Mark will do. Eve talked to me for a few more minutes, then went back inside. I felt cold tears stinging my cheek now. Why hadn't he come to me yet? I wonder if this is the beginning of the end. Finally, he came outside.

"Took you long enough," I said sardonically.

"Sorry," Mark said. "I thought you might want to be alone for a few minutes."

"No, what I want is to know that I don't disgust you!" My attitude certainly won't help, but I have so much trouble controlling it sometimes. Mark ignored the temper, used to it now.

"How do you feel?" He sounds concerned.

"Not too great," I admitted. He took me in his arms and said "I will stay out here tonight, so if you need me, I'll be here."

"Thanks, Cocoa."

----------------------------------------------

"Mark?" I called out my window. He showed up in seconds, thankfully not in is wolf form. I jumped out of my bedroom window, instinctively knowing I would be fine.

"I need to run or something." I feel this urge to expend some energy. I guess this is how Eve felt that first morning. I ran for an hour and did not feel tired afterward. Mark stayed with me the whole time, but he seemed to be a little aloof. Or is that my imagination? When I got home at 6:30, my Dad was up, waiting for me. He had some test tubes of blood from the hopital and surprisingly, they looked so delicious. I could smell them before I even entered the house.

"Were you with Mark?" He asked calmly.

"Yeah, but all I did was go for a run, Dad. I promise." I said, feeling much better this morning than I did last night. I feel so strong, but the blood thirst is really happening, a lot more than I thought it would."

"I believe you, hon." He offered me the blood. I took it and downed it quickly.

"How long will this amount keep me satisfied?" I asked.

"If you're like Eve, this small amount will last you a few days. Carlisle will be here soon to examine you, okay?"

"I know," I replied. Mark didn't kiss me when we seperated outside of my house. He just left.

---------------------------------------------------------

January 18th was the worst day of my life so far. It started out great, I was excited for my friend Stephanie's birthday. I got her a gift card to her favorite store and when she opened her card, I could tell she was so excited. That was in the morning. Then at lunch, Mark left half way through saying that he needed to see old Mrs. Cope in the office about something. Normally this wouldn't bother me, but we've barely been spending any time together outside of school the past few weeks and I missed him.

Since I always drink a lot a lunch, barely eating much food anymore, I usually go to the bathroom before class begins. So I did went on that day, like every other day. When I was in the stall, I overheard two girls whispering about Jenna Williams, the notorious boy-taker. I wonder whose boyfriend she's steeling now. My ears perked up, but I wasn't able to catch what they were saying because they left too quickly. I walked out of the bathroom and when I looked in the mirror, I had disappeared. There was no reflection. I looked down and couldn't see my arm or hand either. I was scared. I could feel my body and my hands and when I went to go out the door, I needed to push it, unable to simply walk through it. The good news was, I'm not a ghost.

I rounded the corner in search of Mark or Eve, whomever I could get to first when my heart was ripped from my chest. The almost empty hall contained three people. Me, who was invisible, Mark and Jenna Williams. Mark was standing flat up against his locker while Jenna stood opposite him, leaning left hand leaning against the locker next to him, her right hand touching his shirt collar . I took in her 5'10" perfect frame, long red hair and legs that never seemed to end. She's the only girl in the school who can compete with Annie in the looks department.

"Come on Mark, I'll make this easy for you, just say yes." She said all flirtatiously. I don't know exactly what happened next. All I remember was leaving school and running home. At some point during the run, I was able to see my hands and legs, no longer invisible. I ran home, opened the front door and went straight to my room without stopping. My Dad was at the hospital and my Mom came up to see me, really worried. I cried for hours, for an unknown amount of time.

So this is why Mark's been too busy to hang out with me. I'm a disgusting vampire and he's off having sex or something equally as unfaithful with Jenna Williams. Annie came home from school, pissed off that I didn't tell her I was leaving and she waiting around for me for a long time. Her anger subsided when she saw my red blotchey face with tears pouring out of my eyes. By the time my Dad got home, I couldn't even talk. He gave me a hug and I didn't have to say anything. He saw it all through my memories.

When the doorbell rang, I heard a noise that I have never really heard in my house. My dad was yelling so loudly, I didn't even have to ask who was at the door. It didn't last long, and I heard the door slam. After my cell phone rang endlessly, with Mark's number on the caller ID, I turned it off. That night, I cried myself to sleep and when I woke up in the morning, my face was so swollen from the abuse it had taken for almost 12 hours of hysteria, that my Mom said I should definitely not go to school like that. I feel much more calm after sleeping. My heart is still torn into shreds, but I think my eyes are dried up for the time being.

"Lily, you should try to eat something," my Mom said. I knew she meant I should drink some blood. If I don't drink any will I die? I hoped so.

"No thanks," I had said quietly. I guess I better fill my parents in on the invisible thing. I know they were intrigued, but I think they down played it for my sake. Later that day, sometime after Annie got back from school we received a terrible phone call, but it was one that didn't suprise any of us. Billy Black had passed away peacefully earlier that morning and his funeral would be in two days.

"It's okay, Mom, you should go." I had told her when she hesitated, probably afraid of how I would react to her crossing enemy lines. It's not Jacob's fault that his son is a slimeball. So she went to see if she could be of any help at this sad time. Then, when she had gone, I wondered if Jenna Williams is comforting Mark and the very thought of it has caused my tears to reappear and I felt my heart rip into even smaller shreds.


	19. Explanation

Chapter 19: Explanation 

I didn't go to the funeral. I just couldn't. I went to school and tried to be as normal as possible. My parents and Annie all went and now, as I enter the house, I hear talking. I became invisible again. I didn't mean to, but since they hadn't heard me walk in, I guess I'm technically eavsdropping which is apparently what causes my episodes of invisibility. Eve figured it out since I have a terrible habit sneaking up on peoples conversations. I haven't learned exactly how to control it yet though.

"Edward, you have to tell Lily. She'll believe you," my Mom said a few feet away from me. I stood on the opposite side of the kitchen counter from her, just listening, not moving or touching any objects.

"I think he needs to explain this himself, don't you, Bella?"

"Yeah, but it wouldn't hurt if you took his side. I mean, you can vouch for him, can't you?"

"Maybe a little time apart will be good for them," my Dad said.

"Edward, don't be ridiculous. What if it were you and I? Remember what being apart under false pretenses had done to us? We both nearly died!"

"True..." my Dad paused. "But Lily's only 16, maybe she needs to stand on her own. She and Mark can be together again, just not right away."

"Don't kid yourself, Edward. First off, you and I are just fine and we spend what most people would consider too much time together. And secondly, Lily and Mark don't spend near the amount of time together that we did. Remember how you spent every night in my room. You drove me to and from school, etc."

I gasped and my parents turned to look at me, though they couldn't actually see me. I forgot I can make noise when I'm invisible. Shoot.

"Lily?" my Mom asked. I slowly started to reappear.

"Hi guys," I said timidly.

"How long have you been standing there?" my Dad asked.

"Long enough to know that you're a hypocrite, Dad and you're a liar, Mom." I said.

"What do you mean?" They both looked confused.

"Dad, you're always concerned with how much time Annie or I spend with a boy and Mom, you said you were a virgin until you got married. But you spent every night with him? Sick. You make me sick."

"Lily, he just stayed in my room while I slept. We really didn't have sex," my Mom protested. "I didn't lie about that."

"So then why can't Mark stay in my room overnight if I want him to?"

No one said anything. They're busted. "It's different with you two than it was with your Mom and I. I was a vampire who couldn't sleep and couldn't have too physical of a relationship with your mom for safety reasons. You and Mark have no reason not to and," a look of pain crossed his face, "you're so young, Lily." I guess he makes sense, and if I weren't interested in finding out what they had originally been talking about, I probably would've debated with him for hours.

"So," I asked. "What is it Mom wants you to tell me about Mark?"

Resigned, he said "He came up to me at Billy's funeral earlier. I didn't want to make a scene or anything, so I let him approach. Mark begged me to read his thoughts, so I did. Lily, Mark was leaning back on his locker that day, trying to control himself from phasing into a werewolf and hurting that Jenna Williams girl. She has been harrassing him for weeks now and he's told her politely to leave him alone, but she's relentless. He was really angry that day because she just wouldn't take the hint. Lily, he's hurting a lot inside and he wants you to believe him."

I disappeared again, but not because I became invisible, but I ran from the house without even a goodbye. I ran all the way to Mark's house, needing to see him. I opened the front door and without knocking or pausing to speak with anyone, I ran up to his room. I found him laying in his bed, face down. He raised his head a little and I could see his eyes are red. I can feel my heart breaking again, but for a different reason. How could I have doubted him? How could I have been so selfish in his time of need? I climbed into his large bed with him, putting an arm around him, trying to comfort him the best I can.

He turned to look at me, our faces only a few inches apart. His perfect face sruntched up into the most painful expression I've ever seen and he hugged me tightly to him, sobbing into my hair. His arms are wrapped so tightly around me now that I can scarcely breath, but I won't dare complain. Time passed, the sun set and I didn't move an inch. I just let Mark cry, tears of joy and sadness mixed. I know he's happy that I'm here, but he's so sad to have lost Billy. He stopped crying, but didn't move, clinging to my body as if it were a life raft in the middle of the ocean.

His lips finally stopped trembling, and I pressed mine against them. He returned the kiss, moving his arms from encircling my body so that he cupped my face in his hands. He moved his right hand back down to my back, slipping his long fingers underneath my shirt. I reached down and tugged the shirt over my head before he had a chance to stop me. I pulled at his now and he removed it, then took me back into his arms, kissing my lips with more passion than I've ever felt. He went lower now to my neck and my chest, going no further than the edge of the lace on my bra. His lips traced a line down to my stomach and he opened the button on my jeans, unzipped them, and slid them off.

I unbuttoned his jeans and he disposed of them, revealing a pair of boxers. I tugged at the elastic waist band, wanting him to slip them off as well, but he shook his head no. He held me tightly again and just kissed me. I could feel how much he wanted me, but he somehow resisted. We layed like in silence, kissing and sometimes just embracing, but no words were needed. We just enjoyed the touching of our two bodies being physically closer than ever before, but still not the closest it could be... or _will_ be someday. Finally, when I saw his clock read 10 PM, I knew it was time to go. My Dad will be here any minute and I don't need to be psychic to see that one coming.

"Mark?"

"Yes?"

"I think I have to go now."

"No, stay."

"It's not that simple. You know that."

"I know," he admitted, but he didn't release me, he clung to me, my back to his chest, his arms around me. I turned my body so I was facing him again. I lifted myself up off the bed, hooking my leg around his hip until I was on top of him now. I looked down at him and his dark eyes burned into mine. "Lily..." he whispered. I bent down to kiss him and I could feel his whole body quiver. I think what I'm doing to him right now is hurting him more than anything else and torturing him is the last thing I want to do right now. So, I climbed down from the bed and put my clothing back on.

"Will you forgive me?" I whispered after I was dressed. He sat up and I climbed behind him, letting him fall back onto me for a change, wrapping my arms around his torso.

"It's already forgotten," he whispered. I decided to flirt with danger and stay here for awhile longer. Finally, I really did have to go.

"I love you more than anything in the world, Lily," Mark said, the pain on his face again.

"I believe you. I love you too and I'm so sorry I doubted you. I'm so selfish."

"Shhhh," we kissed again. Thank God it was all a misunderstanding.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your Dad is so hot, Lily," Beth said, sitting in the lounge at my house.

"Gross!" I screamed.

"Seriously, I'm so jealous of your mom." Beth is freakin' crazy!

"Yeah, Beth's right," Sarah joined in. "He reminds me of that actor, Robert Pattinson from the movie "_2018"_ about that war."

"Oh whatever!" I said. He does not look like Robert Pattinson. Okay, so they're about the same age. And if you look at pictures of my Dad when he was younger, he does look like Rob did when he was younger in those old Harry Potter movies from 20 years ago. _Yuck, now I can never look at him the same way again!_

_DING DONG_

"Mallory's here!" Elena said.

"I'll get it!" I yelled so my Dad wouldn't come anywhere near my screwed up friends.

I ran to the door and was suprised that Mallory is not the one standing on the porch. "Hi, Jessica." I said.

"Is your mom here?" Jessica doesn't come by much even though she's been a human again for over a year now. She lives in Forks, promising never to leave again since her parents wouldn't be able to bare it. She said when she left the first time, it was because she was abducted, then had amnesia. That's kind of funny.

"Mom!" I called up the stairs. "Jessica's here." I led Jessica into the living room, far away from my friends in the lounge. "Wait here, she'll be right down." I turned to leave.

"Wait, Lily. You'll want to stay for this," Jessica said nervously.

-

**A/N: Sorry for the cheesy comments about Rob, but I had to do it! (Oh, and 2018 is obviously not a real movie.)**


	20. Finn

**A/N: I'm sorry that I didn't explain this well enough, but in the last chapter, the scene where Jessica shows up is actually in the summer time, after Lily finishes her sophomore year and Annie & Eve graduate. So Lily's been a hybrid vampire for about 6 or 7 months and Eve has been one for slightly over a year.**

-

Chapter 19: Finn

_DING DONG_

Mallory's here. I went to the door and welcomed her inside. I'm supposed to be having my "Girls Night" which my friends and I started this summer so that we stayed in touch. This is the first time that we're having it at my house and it will be the last, for two reasons. One, my freakish friends have some sickening crush on my father and two, random ex-vampires could show up at any time to start yet another family crisis.

"Hi, Lily!" Mallory said, walking inside. She's wearing the Linkin Park t-shirt I got her when I went to the reunion tour back in January. I had invited her to come with me, but she was grounded again for not doing her chores.

"Hey, everyone's in the lounge. Go ahead back, I'll be there in a few minutes." After she went to the lounge, I waited as my parents walked down the stairs before rejoining Jessica in the living room.

"Jessica," my Mom said, "how are you?"

"I've been better." Jessica replied looking upset about something.

"Is something wrong?" my Dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm being hunted by an old friend. An old... ex-boyfriend from my... vampire days," she told us.

"Great. How do you know this?" my Dad asked while my mom had a look of panick on her face. I kept an ear on the door of the lounge to make sure no one came out and overheard this.

"Well, he called me at my parent's house."

"Why has it taken almost two years for him to contact you?" My Mom wanted to know.

"I left him the October I came back . He never thought I would come back here, because it would be too dangerous for me. This is the last place he's checked. I didn't actually speak with him, he just asked my mom if I were home, but I was out at the time. I came over here as soon as I got a message that Finn called. He lives in Vancouver, but I have no doubt he's on his way here now which doesn't leave us much time."

"Oh no, what about Mark?" I said upset. "He might be in danger!"

"I have to call Jacob," my Mom ran to the phone.

"He'll be fine, Lily," My Dad said. "Jessica, what do we need to be worried about exactly?"

"Well, he's not strictly 'vegetarian'. He feeds mostly off of livestock, but he won't hesitate to kill someone if they threaten him or if he just plain wants their blood." Jessica actually looks sorry about this. "And, there's the little matter of him being the stongest vampire I saw in the 20 years I spent as one. He makes the Volturi look like children."

"Dad, will you please go and tell my friends that I've suddenly become sick and I'll make it up to them?"

"Sure, Lily." After he was already at the door to the lounge, I realized that I should not have sent him in there.

"Oh, hi Dr. Cullen," I heard Beth coo.

"Hi girls," he said, "I'm sorry to tell you that Lily's suddenly very sick and she won't be able to hang out tonight. She said to tell you she'll make it up to you soon."

"Aw, that sucks. Please tell her we hope she feels better." Sarah said. "Hey, Dr. Cullen, did you like that movie '_2018'_?" I heard a bunch of giggling.

"Yeah, that was a great movie about the war of 2018. Why do you ask?" He responded and I heard more laughter.

"Just curious!" Sarah said. "Come one everyone, let's go to my house." They all got up and went toward the front door. My Dad held it open for them as they walked out single file.

"Goodnight, Dr. Cullen!" Beth and Sarah said at the same time, in a way that my dad had to notice. How dare they try and flirt with my father! It's just wrong on so many levels.

"Lily, you have some weird friends." My Dad said as he shut the front door.

"I know."

My Mom rejoined us in the room. "Jacob said Mark and the other in the pack have been out for the past hour sensing something's not right. Jacob can't get in touch with him now."

I whipped out my cell phone and called Eve. Please pick up... "Hello?" she answered.

"Eve, where are you?"

"I'm with Annie and Justin at the mall."

"Get over here now."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

So that my parent's couldn't talk me out of what I have planned, I told them I was going to wait outside for Eve and I need the fresh air anyway. My dad went and got an Anti-Venom gun since Finn would probably be able to smell Jessica. Eve finally arrived.

I told her to follow me and I ran. "What's up, Lily?" She kept up pace along side me.

"There's a vampire on his way to Jessica's house right now and Mark's out there. We have to help him." I kept running in the direction of Jessica's house.

"Do you think we're strong enough to take on a real vampire?" Eve asked as the trees flew by.

"Together, we are." It didn't take long before Jessica's house was in our line of sight. We slowed down and listened, tapping into our ability to hear far away if we really try. That's when I heard it. The howling. Eve and I took off in the direction of the snarling. As we ran into the danger, I felt a sudden change come over my body. I felt my blood turn to ice and my skin turn into a rock. I looked over at Eve and knew she felt it too. Her eyes look red and feral and we both began hissing involuntarily. We became faster and in no time at all we reached the attack which is already in progress.

I saw a vampire, presumably Finn, pinning a cocoa colored wolf, to the ground. Finn crouched over my Mark, ready to finish what he had started. Eve hissed loudly and crouched into an attack position of her own. Finn saw us coming and looked at us with his twisted features, angry that he's being interrupted. I heard more howling. The pack must be on their way. Mark took this moment of distraction to get up and continue his fight, gaining an advantage over Finn.

Mark opened his huge jaw and took the left arm of Finn into his mouth, ripping it from his body. Eve and I were there in a flash, each taking part of this disgusting creature into our own hands. I took his leg and with more effort than I had antcipated, I snapped it in half, while Eve dislogged Finn's other arm. He roared in pain while Mark tried to tap me gently with his nose, unable to speak. I shrugged him off and with Eve, I continuted to tear this monster into pieces. When we had his body shrewn into about 12 different parts, we stopped and rested.

"Phase back, please," I said to Mark. He shook his head no and then nodded toward the gound. I looked and saw nothing but leaves, then I realized he meant that he doesn't have any clothing with him. Three of the other wolves arrived and they looked pleased when they saw the vampire was torn into shreds. Evan, one of the others, barked at me and Mark had to place his body in front of me, growling. Evan doesn't like us, but Mark told me before that's just too bad for Evan.

Then, movement stirring the leaves around us caught our attention. The random rock-like body parts were moving around, in search of each other. Amazing. The vampire is still "alive". We have to destroy it. There's a clearing not far from here and I spoke to Mark. "Help us gather the pieces and bring them into the clearing, we'll need to burn him." I started to have memories of the newborn vampire war stories I had been told. They needed to burn those bodies as well. We moved the pieces with little effort and made a fire with some dry kindling. When we were certain he was dead, we left. I told Mark to please get his clothes and come right back. He took off with the other wolves and Eve and I returned to my house.

"Oh, Lily, what happened?" My Mom asked panicked. "Eve, are you two alright?" Everyone in my family and Jessica were there in the living room, watching us.

"We're fine," I replied.

"Finn is dead," Eve added.

"No!" Jessica cried.

"He deserved it!" I retorted and she shrank back away from me. I could smell each and every one of the humans in the room, so much stronger than before.

"You've changed," My Dad observed, not asking, simply stating the obvious. "Can you change back?"

"I don't know." I looked at Eve. She wasn't changing back either.

Mark arrived, thankfully alone and in his human form. "Lily," his nose cruntched up, "why do you smell like that?" He leaned away from me and I realized that now, I'm his natural enemy. So much more so than I was before. Great, I thought to myself snarling, growing angrier. I saw Annie shrinking away in horror, scared of me and my parents looking extremely concerned. I turned and ran outside, followed by Eve.


	21. Changes

**A/N: Against the advice one of my all-time favorite fanfic authors who has a bright future as a sitcom writer/director/producer, I have posted this chapter more quickly than I should have. Sorry!**

Chapter 21: Changes

I went outside to the deck with Eve. I paced around, finding it harder and harder to maintain control of my temper. I'm mad at Jessica for ever coming here and for knowing a terrible monster like Finn. I'm mad at Finn for almost killing Mark. I'm mad Mark for being disgusted by me. I'm mad at myself for being mad. I should've known this was coming. I could hear Eve breathing.

"You're breathing again," I said, surprised. Both of us had stopped breathing when we changed, running toward Mark and Finn.

"Yeah, I feel warmer again too," Eve said calmly. I got even more mad since apparently I'm still not breathing and I feel colder than ever. I clenched my hands on the railing of our deck and smashed through it, holding it up and throwing it across the yard.

"Dammit!" I stomped, shaking the whole deck. Mark opened the door and came outside.

"Lily, you have to calm down," Eve advised and I glowered at her.

"Eve, will you give us a minute?" Mark asked. She nodded and returned to the others.

"Lily, Eve is right, you have to calm down. I can already tell she's changing back into herelf again." I clenched my fists together, but then it made sense and I began to calm down. "When I'm trying to phase back into a human, I think of happy thoughts," Mark laughed.

That made me laugh too and I could finally feel the ice begin to melt. He came over to me and hugged me then. "Sorry." I say that a lot.

"It's okay. You didn't know." He smiled. We waited a few minutes while I continued to transform back into my half-human, half-vampire state.

"I should appologize to my family," I said, heading toward the house. He grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He tapped his forefinger on his lips, puckering up. I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him.

"Now aren't you forgetting something?" I asked.

"What?"

"You're forgetting to thank me for saving your life!" I chided.

"Hey, I would've won! I was just waiting for him to make his move so I could send him flying."

"Yeah, sure..." I said.

"Thanks for saving my life, Lily." He rolled his eyes, but at the same time sounded sincere.

"You're welcome."

---------------------------------------------------

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Ughhh," I groaned, hitting the alram. I do _not_ want to get up for school. It's the first day of my junior year, and the first time I will be going to school without Annie. She's away at school in L.A. She said she wanted to go somewhere warm and sunny.

I went through my morning routine, then for breakfast, I had a pint of blood from the fridge. Yummy. "Bye Mom and Dad!" I called, running out the door, getting in my hybrid Lexus that I had picked out over the summer after I got my license. I thought it was fitting to get a hybrid, not to mention it's good for the environment. I picked Elena up on my way to school since she doesn't have her own car. She and Nick broke up last week. She said she just wants to be alone for awhile and not be tied down. I wonder if Mark ever feels that way.

I slid into a parking space next to where Mark parked and got out. Elena and I walked in the school and I saw Mark by his locker. "Hey, how's it feel to be a senior?" Elena asked him now.

"Awesome," he replied happily, putting his arm around me and walking me to my locker.

"I'll see you guys later," Elena called over her shoulder. We've grown apart a little over the past two years, but she's still my best friend. I would trust her with anything, like for example all my family secrets.

"Next year will be so weird without you. It's already weird without Annie here." I said to Mark as I found my new locker and put some supplies inside.

"Yeah, I know." He said.

"Have you decided on where you're going to apply to go to school this year?" I asked.

"I've already completed an application for Washington State University," Mark said excitedly. "They have an amazing program for Architecture."

"Anywhere else?"

"No," he said. "I'm applying there early, so if I don't get in, I will look for other options, but it would be really weird if I don't get it in. You know I have really good grades, plus my summer internships with my dad and your uncles really help. Besides, I don't want to go far away from you. This way, I can see you on weekends and everything."

"But don't you want to... to expience other things besides me? Don't you want to date other people?" I asked, trying to leave the emotion of out my voice.

"No. Why, do you?" He sounded a little upset.

"No, but I don't want to spend more years together and end up like Nick and Elena."

"We are nothing like Nick and Elena. They were a high school romance that fizzled out after two years." He pulled me close to him, "We, are much more than that and you know it."

"Get a room!" a Freshman with greasy hair yelled and all of his friends snickered.

Mark leaned in closer and kissed me, dipping me back, then straightening back up. He looked at the kid and said "If you had a girlfriend like this, would you be able to stop yourself from doing that?"

The Freshman stared at me then at Mark in awe. "No, man. You rule!" I started blushing while the kid and his friends started clapping. How embarrassing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You don't have to call me too often. I want you to have fun," I said, holding Mark's hand, leaning against his shoulder while we're sitting on the edge of Fulton's Ridge. "I don't think you should come home too often either."

"Shut up, Lily. You know you're lying," he chuckled.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked of my noble attempt at sort-of-setting-him-free. He's leaving for Washington State University in the morning and I'm feeling guilty that an 18, almost 19 year old boy has to behave like he's married or something, when he should be enjoying college life. Oh, and he doesn't even have the benefit of doing what married people do in the bedroom, if you know what I mean.

"Yes, you dimwit," he joked.

"I love it when you insult my intelligence," I laughed. "So, I've decided what I want to go away to school for next year."

"Really? I know you've been struggling with that." Mark acknowledged.

"Yeah, I want to be a doctor, like Carlisle. I'm not sure which specialty I will choose yet, but I'm going to major in pre-med wherever I go." I told him.

"That's great, Lily! WSU has a medical school, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not that big of an idiot." We both laughed.

"So, when will you visit me? I want you to see where I am and everything," he inquired. He invited me to go along with him and his parents tomorrow, but I don't want him to be known as the guy who's high school girlfriend follows him every where.

"Maybe after you've settled in."

"I'll be settled in tomorrow."

"Okay, then in a few weeks."

"With an attitude like that, will you even miss me?"

"More than you know," I replied, a dull ache filling my heart. Though I tried not to, _tried really hard not to_, I began to cry a little. I tried to hide it by just not speaking, but one of my tears hit Mark's hand. He looked at me and brushed the tears away from my cheeks with his hand.

"Don't cry," he begged. "Please." I know it hurts him when I cry, which is exactly why I didn't want to do it.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it."

"Your emotional range is ridiculous," he sighed, probably referring to my temper tantrums and crying jags, but luckily, most of the time, I'm sane and rational. That got a giggle out of me and I was able to hold the tears at bay for a little while longer.

"What time is it?" I asked.

He looked at his cell phone. "9:00 PM."

"Follow me," I commanded, getting up and running. I ran to his house, and for once, I beat him fair and square. I looked in the window and saw Jacob and Ava watching TV. I strained to hear what they were saying so that I could become invisible. It worked like a charm as I knew it would. "Okay, open the door and say goodnight to them."

"It's so freaky when you do that," Mark shook his head. "I can hear you, but I can't see you. Weird." He opened the door and peaked in at his parents saying goodnight.

"Good night honey, be ready to leave by 8 AM," Ava said.

"I will." He ran up and met me on his bed. I was waiting under his covers, having kicked my jeans and hoodie off so I'm only wearing a tank top and underwear.

"Lily, you kill me," he sighed, but happily stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to me.

"I have a surprise for you." I whispered. "My parents think I'm sleeping over at Elena's house tonight."

"Is that why she's borrowing your car?" He asked surprised.

"Yup," I smiled.

"This is a great surprise," he beamed.

"I brought protection," I told him boldly.

"From what?"

"Well since I don't think you have any diseases, I guess it's protection from getting pregnant."

"Lily, that's not happening tonight," he informed me sternly.

"Why not?"

"Shall I run off the checklist for you? My parents are downstairs. Your dad reads minds. And..." He hesitated, looking embarrassed. "I want our first time to be special."

"Are you saying if we have sex right now, it won't be special for you?" I know that's not what he means, but I'm not liking his reply right now.

"No, Lily. I just mean, we've waited almost four years. We should plan for it or something."

"Okay, then, when do you want to do it?" I asked.

"It's not a matter of wanting to do it. The answer to that question is _'all the time'_." He paused looking at my angry face. "Another year, Lily. One more measly year. You'll be 18 and off to college. Please don't torment me about this."

"You are the tormentor," I replied stubbornly. I gave him the silent treatment for a few minutes, then finally gave in, not wanting to waste our first night together arguing about sex. I guess waiting a little while longer won't hurt. "Fine, you win, again." I leaned over him, kissing him softly. I caressed his chest softly with my fingers, feeling his warm skin and hard muscles. God, I'm really going to miss him.

After a long time, I finally fell asleep in his arms. It was the best night's sleep I ever had. Then, at 7 AM when his alarm went off, I kissed him goodbye, unsure exactly when I would see him again. It won't be a long time by normal peoples standards, but for me, 1 day without Mark is 1 day too many.


	22. One

**Warning: There may be a section in this Chapter that's inappropriate for some readers. Please skip over that part when you get to it if it makes you uncomfortable!**

Chapter 22: One

"Annie, this fits me perfectly! Thank you so much!" I hugged my fashion-designer sister, known to the world as just "_Cullen_". Okay, so she only has a small following on the pacific coast right now, but I know she's going to go far. She gave me a wine colored cocktail dress from her collection and it feels like it was made just for me.

"I know your measurements, Lily." She smiled, pleased with herself. She helped me to finish getting dressed, picking out the right accessories to go with my attire. The door bell rang and I turned to go downstairs. "Wait, you'll need this," Annie held out a shaw which matched my dress and shoes. "In case it get's chilly."

Mark was standing in the foyer wearing a dark suit with a silk tie, looking like a chic movie star with his dark skin and pink lips, rather than a 22 year old boy. After saying goodbye to my parents and Annie, I headed for the door.

"Mark, I should be taking you out to celebrate, not the other way around!" I protested as he guided me with one hand toward his car. He had blindfolded me on the porch with the help of Annie. Mark just graduated at the top of his class at Washington State University with a dual degree in Architecural Design and Architectural Engineering. He was also offered a position as a mid-level associate at the prestigious firm of Taylor, Churchill & Feliciano in downtown Seattle. Most graduates straight out of college only get entry-level positions, so I'm pretty proud of him right now.

He'll also be studying for his MBA at the same time, so he'll be very busy, but I will be busy too, with medical school. Mark opened the car door and helped me to sit down. "So, where are we going?" I asked, trying to test and see if I can peak under the blindfold. No such luck.

"You'll see," he said and without being able to see his face, I could hear him smile. It took us 25 minutes to get to wherever it is we're going. As we stepped out of the car, I noticed how quiet it is. I don't think we're anywhere that's crowded. I can only smell grass and trees. I racked my brain trying to guess when Mark scooped me up in his arms. He hasn't phased into a werewolf in almost 4 years, but he's still very strong. Speaking of phasing, at some point during my junior year in college, I stopped craving blood. I slowly went back to being just plain human. Eve had the same thing happen to her. We're not sure if it's a permenant change or not, but neither of us is complaining.

"Hey, I can walk," I asserted to no avail.

"It's easier to just carry you so you can't guess where we are." After a short distance, I could hear some light jazz music playing and a short while after that, he put me down and slowly removed my blindfold. To my surpsise, I'm standing near the cliff at Fulton's Ridge. He must've tricked me with that long drive. I looked around to see an elegant table with a cream colored cloth, candles, full place settings, wine glasses and a portable ipod streo underneath, playing the soft music. The ambiance is exquisit.

"Oh, Mark," I breathed as he pulled out my chair. I sat down and saw a thermal case on a shorter table, next to Marks Chair. He had prepared a delicious meal of filet mignon, grilled to medium rare, my favorite, with steamed baby asparagus and seasoned red potatoes. "This is amazing," I told him after we had eaten. "I can't believe you did all this."

"Well, Annie did help a little. She brought the food out here while I drove you around, trying to distract you."

"It worked! I really thought we went somewhere else." I smiled at him. He took my hand and asked "May I have this dance?"

I didn't have to answer, I simply mimicked his movements, standing and pacing only slightly away from the table. He embraced me and we swayed along to the music. "I love you," I sighed into his neck.

"Lily," he said, slowing down so we were barely moving with the music anymore. "I know you have a couple years of school left and after that you'll have to complete your residency as a doctor somewhere. I'm going to be so busy trying to get my MBA and working full time at the firm." OMG, where is he leading with this? Is this is nice way of dumping me?! He stopped dancing entirely and looked into my eyes for a long moment. Then, he reached into his suit jacket pocket and pulled out a black velvet ring box. OMG, OMG, OMG.

He got down on one knee , still holding my left hand in his right. He flipped open the ring box revealing a large round cut diamond in the center of accompanying smaller diamonds, mounted on a thick platinum band. He took the ring out of the box and placed it between his thumb and forefinger. "Lily, Cullen, I have loved you since as far back as I can remember. I can't imagine my life without you and I would be honored if you would be my wife. Will you marry me?"

I looked down at his sparkling eyes and said "Yes!" He slipped the ring on my finger and picked me up, swinging me around easily, kissing me fervently. I knew this day would come, but I'm surprised that it's now. I thought it would be in another year or two. I started to cry, happy tears as we danced and kissed in silence, just clinging to each other for several minutes. He kissed the top of my head and whispered, "I adore you, Lily. You've made me so happy ."

We continued dancing and talking about how much we love each other and arguing over who loves who more. If anyone had witnessed this exchange, they probably would've thrown up it was so sickeningly sweet. Finally, he said "You name the time and the place and I will be there."

"Really?" I asked curiously, an idea popping into my head.

"Yes, really," he chuckled.

"Okay, the time, right now. The place," I hesitated, sligtly afraid he would laugh at me, "Vegas."

"Be serious."

"I am."

A moment of silence passed and he said "Well what are we waiting for?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I now pronounce you man and wife," a short, balding man with a rudy red face announced 6 hours later. "You may kiss the bride."

Mark smiled at me and leaned in for a big kiss, dipping me back as I threw my arms around him. The little old lady wearing a pink suit who was being paid to be our witness, started to clap as the wedding march played over the small piano in the all-night wedding chapel. Excitement ran through my body while we waited for our documents to be signed. I'm officially Lily Cullen Black and Mark is my husband! He grinned from ear to ear as we walked out of the chapel, almost running for the honeymoon suite we had reserved at the Bellagio via cell phone from the airport. While Mark checked in, very impatiently, I ran to the botique in the lobby, grabbing an outfit for each of us to wear tomorrow, some toiletrees, and of course, white silk lingerie, perfect for me to wear on our wedding night.

We got up to our room and started to kiss immediately. After Mark making me wait for so long for this, I decided he can wait another 20 minutes. "I'll be right back," I said, taking the bag with the silk teddy in it to the bathroom. I pinned my hair up and jumped in the shower quickly, wanting to be fresh for this momentus occassion. After drying myself off with a towel, I applied some sweet, citrusy, orange scented lotion that I found on the counter. Then I slipped the nighty on over my head and walked out into the suite. Mark was waiting for me, patiently on the bed, perched on the edge, still fully dressed in his suit.

He looked at me in wonderment, pure passion evident in his eyes as I walked slowly toward the bed. "Is this special enough for you?" I asked as I coaxed off his jacket and loosened his tie, slipping it over his head, then reaching for the buttons to his shirt.

"More than I could dream," he breathed into my throat, the heat of it making my body weak. He stood up and placed me down on the bed. I watched as he removed the rest of his clothing and climbed on top of me, pulling my legs up on either side of his torso. He kissed me gently for several minutes, caressing my arms. He moved lower then to my neck, slipping the thin straps of my lingerie down, then sliding it off of me completely so that my naked body was exposed for the first time. He's seen parts of me before, but never the complete picture.

He uttered a single word, "Flawless," before resuming his position over me. Needing to feel all of him, I wrapped my legs around his waist, moving my hips so that he would know that I'm ready. With his sweet lips on mine, he entered me slowly. At first, it was actually painful and I gasped lightly, not wanting to alarm him, but unable not to. "Are you okay?" he whispered in my ear.

"I'm perfect," I breathed heavily. "Just go slow," I requested, my mouth brushing up against his collar bone. And he did. We went slowly, so that I got used to it and after a while, I began to feel absolutely comfortable. Just as I was getting into the rhythm, Mark was unable to hold himself back any longer.

"I'm so sorry," he said remorsefully, staying in the same position. "I didn't mean to ---"

"Shhh," I cut him off. "It's okay. I don't mind. Just hold me."

My new husband moved me so swiftly that without our bodies actually seperating, I was on top of him now. It didn't take long for him to be ready for Act II, and this time, I finished before he did. I thought I knew exactly how this would feel, but it's even better. We layed there exploring each other all night, sleep never once crossing our minds. We took a short break around 4 AM to soak in the jacuzzi for awhile, then after our fifth time, we fell asleep in each others arms, sometime after the sun had come up.

**A/N: I have one more chapter and an epilogue planned. Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	23. News

Chapter 23: News 

We woke up after sleeping all day long. Despite my euphoria, reality hit me and I knew I had to take care of some responsibilities. As I got out of bed, Mark grabbed my hand and asked "Where are you going?" in a sleepy tone.

"I have to go to the bathroom, and" I paused, "my parents are probably worried sick right now." I haven't been home in 24 hours. He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I should call mine too. What should we tell them?"

"Let's just say we wanted to get away for a little bit and we'll be back tomorrow," I offered.

"Good idea, I'm not ready to leave yet," he smiled. We took care of our responsibilities, then I waited in bed while Mark fnished up in the bathroom. He came out, I could see pure enthusiasm in his eyes as he said, "Now where were we?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where should we go first?" Mark asked, climbing into his car at the airport.

"Let's call your house and if your parents are home, we'll go there first." I suggested. We called, but there was no answer, so we drove to my house. In the driveway, I could see the vehicles of Jacob, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. "Oh, everyone's here. You didn't tell them, did you?"

"Lily, we've been with each other for the past 40 hours, you know I didn't tell them."

It dawned on me then. "Alice!"

He laughed. "She ruined our surpsise, didn't she?"

"I guess so," I said feeling a little disappointed.

"To be fair, your parents and Annie did know that we were going to get engaged. I had asked your Dad for his permission."

We walked inside, hand-in-hand and heard "Surprise!" The house was fully decorated, white lilie's everywhere and a sign that hung over the fireplace that read, "Congratulations on your Engagement!"

We laughed. and gave everyone hugs. "This really is a surprise," I said as the room quieted down a little bit. "Actually, Mark and I have something to tell you..."

Mark spoke up and I let him tell the news, "We're married!" He announced, holding up our ring fingers to show the room full.

"What?!" Annie yelped.

"Jasper, I won the bet!" Emmett high-fived Carlisle.

"It's about time!" my Dad said, hugging me again. "I'm surprised you two waited this long!"

"I thought you would've done it a few years ago," my Mom agreed.

Oh thank God they're not angry. Another round of hugs were passed out, everyone happy and thankfully not disappointed. Jacob and Ava congratulated us and I know it was genuine.

"We need to have a reception. Annie, come with me," Aunt Alice said, talking a mile a minute and Annie understanding every word she said, nodded and left the room.

"Congratulations," Eve said. "You better, treat her well, wolf-boy."

"That's Mr. and Mrs. Wolf-boy to you," I laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------

A little over 4 years later.  
-

I glanced out at the clouds hanging over our Seattle apartment. The outside does not represent how I'm feeling inside. "Lily? Mark called opening the door. "Are you home yet?"

"Yeah, I'm in here!" I answered from the bedroom. He walked in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "How was your day?"

"Great! I closed the Yoshimato deal and as promised, we can move back to Forks now to be closer to everyone." He replied, taking his tie off.

"That's great!" I said. This is so perfect. "Are you sure you won't mind working from home four days per week?"

"Not at all. I want to go back too. Besides, Forks is growing so rapidly that I might start my own firm there," he said. We had talked about that before and I will go along with whatever makes him happy, just like he does for me.

"Great, so we can start looking. This is such perfect timing, Mark. I'll be done with my pediatric residency in two months and..." I handed him a box wrapped in pale green paper. "That's for you."

"It's not my birthday," he said. "What's this for?"

"Because I love you," I smiled playfully, anxious for him to open it.

He tore the paper off, not moving fast enough for me. Then, he opened the box and pulled out a little baby bib inscribed with "# 1 Dad" on it. Cheesy, I know, but I saw it and couldn't resist. "Really?" he asked excited.

"Really!" I exclaimed. "I just found out today!"

He gathered me in his arms, elation radiating from him. "I'm so happy," he squeezed me tightly, then apologized. "I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Of course not," I chuckled.

"When are you due?" He placed a hand over my belly, which felt puffy to me, but didn't appear to be any different.

"If my calculations are correct, mid-July."

"This really is perfect!" He grinned.

"Mark, do you think anyone else is as lucky as we are?" I asked seriously.

He pondered my question for a minute, then pulled me into his arms and replied, "No, Lily. I don't think anyone is."

**A/N: A short epilogue will follow this short chapter...**


	24. Epilogue

_Third Persion Omniscient POV_

Epilogue

After 27 long hours of labor, a healthy baby boy was born unto Mark and Lily Black. "What will you call him?" the kind nurse asked the band new parents.

"Anthony William Black." Mark replied. They had chosen the name Anthony after Lily's father's middle name. William, is for Mark's beloved grandfather, Billy Black. He bent down and kissed his wife, loving her more than anyone could possibly fathom.

"He's the sweetest thing I've ever seen," Lily snuggled in close to her newborn child. Despite the hours of pain and struggle, the only emotion she felt at this time was pure happiness. The same goes for Mark.

What the proud parents didn't know, what they couldn't have known, is the worlds first true _Slayer of Evil_ was born, on this day of July, 15, 2043. They wouldn't know for another 15 years, when their son would slowly begin his transition into a super-human protector of innocence, destoying any evil that crosses his path, destined to save those around him from an unseen darkness which lurks beneth the surface. A child of this pedigree, whose lineage fortifies his genetic coding with unsurmountable precedence, lie there in his mothers arms, fully unaware of his fate. But, the wheels have been set in motion, and for Anthony William Black, there's no way to escape this devine preordinance.


	25. Poll

**Author's Note:**

Hello!

A huge thank you to eveyone who ready my story! My writing process isn't a very good one, and I didn't map this out beforehand, I just wrote a new chapter as I thought of one, which is why it doesn't follow the format with a true begining, middle and end. But, in my defense, the first day I wrote a story was exactly one month ago! I really enjoyed writing about Lily and Mark because I owned them and didn't have to worry about making them OOC.

I have had some requests for a sequel and I'm honestly not sure if I'm going to write it. I love the way it ends with the Epilogue. I have created a poll on my profile, so PLEASE vote! you choose option 1 and you're serious, please send me a PM.

Thanks x 1 million to my faithful reviewers especially!

Vote Now!

**_Katie a.k.a. AliceMakesMeLaugh_**


End file.
